Back In Time
by x-Mrs-x-Sirius-x-Black-x
Summary: A Sirius/Hermione time-turner tale. Hermione is sent on a mission, back to the time of Harry's parents, but what is is? Note: Remus, Nymphadora and Fred are alive. This is with the idea that Neville could not have been the chosen one, only Harry. Other than these, it'll mainly be the same. Part one of the No Going Back series.
1. Chapter 1

**((A. N. Hi! I'm new at this, this fanfic is my first. Hope you like it ^.^**

**Kate x))**

**Chapter One**  
Flashback:  
_Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was summoned to Professor McGonagall's office early in her last year at Hogwarts._

_She walked there alone, Ron and Harry training to be Aurors and Ginny training the Quiditch team. 'What does she want?' she thought to herself as she walked in._

_"Professor," she greeted, with a smile "What can I do?"_

_The older woman, in turn, smiled back. Without talking, she pulled out a small hourglass on the end of a long, gold chain._

_"The time-turner?"_

_"Yes, Miss Granger. You are to go back in time. There is something that needs to be done, by you, to prevent something from happening in the future. Well, their future, our past."_

_Questions raced through her mind and she resembled a goldfish trying to ask one. Finally, she came to her senses. "Why me?"_

_"You will find out!" she thrust the Time-Turner into her hands "I've set the date already. Take this to Dumbledore," she gave her a letter "Off you go." She pushed her forward and she disappeared. Her last thought was of Ron._

End of Flashback.

"What the hell?" a male voice said, sounding rather confused.

"Who's that?" another squeaked.

"Dunno. Fit, though." A familiar voice said.

"Are looks the only thing you think about?" another familiar voice chuckled.

"Shut up, the lot of you. Look, she's opening her eyes." A female voice said as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, her hand to her head. She felt something sticky, warm and moist; she cursed.

"Language, missy," one of the boys winked at her. His eyes moved to her hand "Ow...Evans, does she need to go to the hospital wing?"

'Evans…' Hermione thought 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'

The girl walked over to Hermione and moved her hand away from her head. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically, seeing her wince. She inspected where the blood was from. "Yes." She decided, finally.

"What did she hit her head on?" the sandy-haired boy, one of the ones who had sounded familiar, asked quizzically.

The other familiar one, he had dark her and a handsome face, sighed "Not now, Moony. We need to get this beautiful woman to Pomfrey." He winked at Hermione, who was being helped up by 'Evans'.

"Seriously, Black? You're choosing to hit on her now? One, she's got a head injury and two; she's just fallen from the sky. Now is NOT the time." She said, half a smile, half a scowl on her face.

"Right, right." He chuckled, turning to Hermione "Come on then, stranger." He said, smirking as he lifted her bridal style. He walked over to the Portrait Hole, followed by a boy with dark hair and glasses, the girl- she had auburn hair and excellent emerald eyes- and a plump boy with watery eyes and the boy with sandy hair. Hermione slightly blushed and heard the girl mutter "Honestly."

The four boys, the girl and Hermione walked to the Hospital Wing, the boys chatting merrily.

"You can put me down now." Hermione said as they walked in, looking up at the guy, her eyebrows raised

The boy with the glasses fought back laughter at the look of bewilderment on his face. He obeyed, rather reluctantly, and lowered her down so she could walk over to one of the cots.

The girl followed and sat beside her "Paper?" she offered the Daily Prophet. She smiled and took it; she looked at the front page and gasped.  
**13th September 1975**

**(A. N. So... How was it? Reviews please? X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A. N. Thanks for the reviews guys! ^.^ Chapter two! **

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own the characters, only the plot!**

**Kate))**

**Chapter Two**

Her heart pounded. 1975? 1975?! No, it couldn't be. 1975?

A woman, a young woman, called Madam Pomfrey walked over "And you are…?" she asked.

"Uh… Hermione. Granger." She said softly, fingering the front page, staring intently at the date in the left-hand corner.

"Hermione…" the handsome boy said, rolling it across his tongue "Se-Ow!"

The girl had hit him on the head "Shut up or you'll be in this hospital bed. Don't give me that look-ALONE." She turned to face Hermione and Madam Pomfrey "Will she be ok?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"She'll be fine, Lily," the nurse assured her "Now, be a dear and go and get Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione sat up quickly, despite the throbbing pain in her head "I NEED to see Professor Dumbledore." She said quickly.

"He'll be here in a bit, just lay down-" She began, soothingly

Hermione cut across her "NO. Now. I need to see Dumbledore NOW." She slid out of bed, ignoring the slight gasp from her and the sniggering from the boys.

"Can you take me?" she asked Lily, seeing resemblance in her emerald eyes.

'This… this is Harry's mum…' she thought to herself, studying the others intently.

"Sure." She smiled, holding out an arm.

She smiled and took it "Thanks."

The boys, despite Lily's demands to stay, followed.

"So," Lily began, looking at Hermione, ignoring the two dark-haired boys ogling the two of them "What year are you in?"

Hermione sighed, turning 'round to face them "Ogle much?" she scowled, forcing them to snap back to reality. Lily and the sandy-haired boy chuckled and Hermione turned back to face Lily "Seventh. You?"

"The same," she smiled "I'm Head Girl, and this dunce-" she gestured to the male with glasses "Is Head Boy."

"James Potter." He offered, seeming fairly bored as he ran a hand through his… jet black… messy hair…

She froze. It was Harry's father. And she was Harry's mother. And that was Prof- Lupin. Pettigrew… That was…

"Sirius Black." The dark-haired one said, smirking.

"Uh… I think I can make it from here… Thanks, Lily…" she turned, her face full of confusion.

"Are you sure? You've never been here before." A young Remus Lupin said, looking at her intently.

"I should be fine…"

"We'll come with you." Lily interjected, smiling at her. Harry definitely got his kindness from her, no doubt.

"Ok." She gave in, knowing that she couldn't tell them she was from the future or knew anything about their lives, that she knew Peter would betray them, that they would all die.

"I always get my way." She chuckled.

"Yeah," Sirius said "That's because you're a stubborn arse."

Hermione whipped 'round "Don't call her that, Black, or I'll be hexing your arse off."

Lily couldn't help but smile slightly; Peter squeaked, his hand flying up to his mouth; Remus' jaw dropped and he stared at Hermione; James looked up, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief; Sirius glared at her, and if looks could kill, she would be in Australia.

"If you ever call me that again, ever, I swear to God I won't only hex your arse off." He hissed, moving closer to her, looking down on her.

She scowled at him "Don't ever threaten me-you won't hear the end of it." She slapped his face, took Lily's arm and walked off.

"You did not just slap him!" Lily said, fighting back laughter but failing.

"I did. And why not? He seems like and idiot. Don't tell me he didn't deserve it." She smiled slightly.

"But he is Sirius Black! The Sirius Black! Nobody slaps him!"

"I'm a nobody then," she laughed "This it?" she gestured to a stone statue that she knew concealed stairs which she knew led up to Dumbledore's office.

"After doing that, you are definitely not a nobody. Yup. Sherbet Lemons."

"Bitch!" Sirius swore as he began pacing "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"She, my dear Padfoot, thinks, and knows, she is Hermione Granger." James joked, trying to lighten the mood, as small smile on his face.

"Hardy bloody ha." He said sarcastically.

"And obviously a good friend." Lupin put in, casually, from behind his book.

"Don't try to pin the blame on me, Moony."

"A-and you said it yourself," Peter squeaked, quite terrified of Sirius when he got angry "S-She's hot." He used his phrase and due to earning a chuckle from James, grinned broadly.

Sirius froze in his spot "Looks don't mean a thing." He muttered.

Remus scoffed "Since when have you cared about a girl's personality?"

"Or smartness." Peter added.

"Admit it. You've only ever wanted a good shag." James concluded.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head. "I'm going back to the dorm. And if any of you know what's good for you, you won't follow."

He left.

Hermione walked into a seventeen-year-younger Dumbledore's office with Lily.

"Ah," He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling "Miss Evans… And Miss…"

"Granger. I have this for you." She handed him the letter, glad to see a familiar face that hadn't changed.

He read through it.

"Well then, Miss Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts." He beamed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**((A. N. Chapter Three! Sorry it's short, I had to write it between homework :/ Reviews please?**

**Disclaimer I still don't own Harry Potter... Darn.**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Three.**

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled slightly, getting a nod from him in reply.

"Miss Evans I wish to speak to our new student alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Professor." She smiled and walked to the door "I'll be outside, Hermione."

The door closed and Dumbledore turned to Hermione "Well." He smiled brightly.

"Well?" she asked, looking up at him "Why am I here?" she blurted out, looking rather confused.

"As Minerva said. You are here to prevent something from happening."

"But what, exactly? I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She stressed.

"Don't fret. She has told me I am not to tell you, that you must find out of your own accord."

She sighed and nodded "Yes, Professor. When can I go back? Do they know I'm here?" she asked the last to questions urgently. Her and Ron had just got together.

"You have as long as you need to have. And yes, they know. Minerva told them just after they left."

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief "Am I staying in Gryffindor tower?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he smiled "You're schedule will be the same as Miss Evans', I'm sure she'll be happy to accommodate you."

She smiled "Thank you, Professor. I'm assuming I'm not to tell them?"

He frowned "Of course not! Now, off you go. It's Friday, lessons have just finished. If anyone asks, make up a story."

"Bye, Professor." She walked to the door and hopped out of his office.

Lily wasn't there. Sirius Black, however, was.


	4. Chapter 4

**((A. N. Chapter Three! Slightly longer this time, writing the next chapter A. S. A. P! Reviews please guys ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**** Harry Potter.**

**Kate x))**

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing here and where's Lily?" she scowled at him, ignoring the angry, slightly confused look on his face.

"Evans has gone to see Prongs. I got stuck with the job of waiting for you and 'kindly escorting' you back." He glared at her, where she slapped him, red.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically "I can't think of anyone I'd rather walk there with."

He glared and skipped straight to the point "What did Dumbledore want, then? I heard something about time?"

Her mouth formed a small 'O' "Y-You were eavesdropping?!"

He smirked "I prefer to call it 'listening in'."

"What did you hear?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not much! Only words- time, mission, future. Why? Hiding something, Granger?"

"One, don't call me Granger, Black and two, don't be an idiot. What would I have to hide? You hearing things."

"One," he mimicked "I'll call you whatever the hell I want to, two, DON'T call me Black, Granger and three, I can't be hearing things, I'm perfect in every way. And who knows if you're hiding anything or not? You've been in the school not even an hour."

"No you won't. You either call me Hermione or don't talk to me at all- I'd prefer the latter, if I'm honest. Full of yourself much? Obviously you're not perfect at everything, because Dumbledore was welcoming me to the school."

He scowled "So I'm assuming you were sorted?"

"Obviously. And I'm sure you'll be ecstatic when I tell you what house I'm in." She smirked, relieved he left the subject.

His face fell "No. No no no-no." He shook his head repeatedly.

She grinned "Yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm a Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwell."

He stared at her in disbelief "Unbelievable… Un-bloody-believable…" he muttered.

"Well," she grinned "I hit you, that's got to count for something."

"Whatever," he scowled, his cheek still red "Are we going to the Common Room or not?"

"_I_ don't know where it is. _You_ go here and _you're_ supposed to 'kindly escort' me." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… This way…" He walked off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, Hermione walked a few steps behind.

After Sirius had said the password, they entered and saw an almost empty Common Room and a grinning Lily and James sitting close to each other on the sofa.

"Granger's in here." Sirius said gruffly, sitting in an armchair. Lily detached herself from James and ran over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Don't call me Granger or I'll break your jaw next time." She said, glaring at him as Lily pulled away. James sniggered at Sirius' slightly agitated, slightly shocked expression.

"This is great!" Lily grinned "We have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. What lesson are you going to be having? You're staying in my dorm. Are you going to be alright doing N. E. W. T. S?" she rambled.

Hermione laughed lightly "Obviously! Dumbledore said the same as yours. Do you have enough room? I should be fine; I spent most of my summer revising."

"Yes!" she squealed "Course we do, one of the girls moved to Beauxbatons last year, so we have an empty bed."

"A girl after my own heart." Remus joked, smiling. James chuckled. Sirius stared into the fire.

"Are you guys coming tomorrow?"

"Course," Sirius said "Wouldn't miss a Hogsmeade trip, Evans, would we?"

"Don't call her Evans." Hermione said, coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

**((A. N. I'm so so sorry it's taken long! I'd've been mega busy! So, here's chapter five. Enjoy! Reviews please!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Harry Potter...**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Five**

Lily smiled "Let's go." She said to Hermione. She grabbed her wrist and lead her upstairs.

"Wow." Lupin said, looking at where they had just gone.

"That girl's got it in for you, Pads." James grinned, running his hand through his hair.

"Tell me about it," he said, tilting his head back "She doesn't even bloody know me and she goes and fucking slaps me!"

"To be fair, you were being a bit of a prat. She doesn't seem like one of them girls who'll just fall for you by hitting on them. Good luck, mate." James smirked.

"One, don't side with her, I'm your best mate! And two, I wasn't trying to get her to fall for me!"

"Course you weren't," he said, rather sarcastically "You were just hitting one her."

"Uh-I-Uh…"

James and Remus grinned at each other.

"Maybe," Remus began, rather cautiously "Maybe, if you treated her with just a bit of decency, she wouldn't threaten to hit you each time you talk to her. Or not, because that is quite amusing."

James grinned "Agreed with Moony. It would be ace to see her slap you again."

Sirius scowled "Whatever. Some friends you are- Worms would side with me." He muttered.

"I still can't believe you slapped him!" Lily said, sitting on a bed with a trunk underneath it, marked 'L. E.'

Hermione shrugged "I've told him not to call me Granger and he was being a prat. Don't tell me you don't think he didn't deserve it." She sat on the free bed beside Lily's.

She chuckled "Oh, he did deserve it. He'll still call you Granger though. And he's always a prat; you just, get used to it, I guess. He'll hit on you though. A lot."

"Then he'll keep getting slapped them, won't he? How you've coped, I honestly don't know. And he won't if he knows what's good for him he won't."

"This is why you're my friend. Try hitting him somewhere else next time," she laughed "But the thing is, he doesn't know what's good for him. You're new, gorgeous and don't take anything. He'll hit on you."

She sighed "I'm not gorgeous."

"Yes, you are. You're absolutely stunning, Hermione, and you'd have to be blind not to see that."

She blushed slightly "Thanks. But anyway, I've got a boyfriend at home, so if he even thinks he's got a shot of me falling for him, he's mistaken." She sighed, thinking of Ron. She missed him, an incredible amount. She missed everyone.

"That reminds me, I was going to ask. Where did you come from?"

"Um… I'm from here, originally, but then my parents got offered a job in Australia, so I went to a wizarding school there. But then they had to come back here, the summer that had just passed, and they knew I had N.E.W.T.S so I came here."

"Sounds… interesting," Lily nodded "What's it like Down Under?"

"Really really… warm. But it's beautiful, too." She smiled

"I've always wanted to go to Australia…" She mused.

"So is this going to be my bed?" Hermione asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Oh! Yeah. You can borrow some pajamas tonight and we'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Right, ready to go down? It's almost dinner."

"Do I have to go down?" she sighed.

Lily laughed lightly "Yes, now come on. If we get there early enough, there won't be as many questions."

"I guess. I'm starving anyway. Just, keep me away from Black. I might hit him if he talks to me."

She grinned "As you wish."

**((Is this more like what you ment, Tsukiyo Tenshi?))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((A. N. Chapter Six! Thank you everyone for the reviews! And to everyone who is following this. Thanks to all the pages who have recommended the story and everyone who has viewed it via any pages. I hone taken in what someone had said about Hermione being 'too aggressive' and will try to tone her down. **

**I am currently looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Six**

"You know we're right." James said, grinning, not noticing Lily and Hermione walk down the stairs.

"Who's right about what?" Lily asked curiously, sitting beside him, looking expectantly at the boys.

Sirius glared at James and Remus, who were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Well," James began, ignoring the death stare he was receiving from Sirius "We were just telling Pads that if he intends to get Hermione to fall for him, he needs to treat her with some respect."

Sirius turned bright red "I'm not trying to get her to bloody fall for me and I don't bloody want her to either!" he stood and stormed out.

"'Her' has a name, you know!" Hermione shouted, smirking, just as the Portrait swung shut.

At this, everyone exchanged glances before either grinning madly or laughing hysterically.

"On a more serious note," James grinned "We should probably get something to eat. It's getting late and there's a lot to do tomorrow."

They all stood and walked to the slowly filling Great Hall.

Sirius was already sat at the Gryffindor table, glaring at his cousin at the Slytherin table. They walled over and sat; Hermione and Lily opposite the boys.

Hermione, as expected, was asked numerous questions: her favourite subject; where she was from; if Australia was nice and many others. Sirius couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. She seemed relaxed in this environment . She seemed happy.

"So tell us about your boyfriend then." Lily grinned at her, biting into a roll.

Sirius froze 'She has a… boyfriend?' he thought to himself. He saw James look up and at him slightly.

Hermione smiled "We met in our first year. We weren't… the closest of friends. But then he, and our other friend, saved me from a troll. Mad, I know, but it happened. We grew closer, but then we had a fight in our fourth year- over a dance. Anyway, we grew closer, done more stuff together and we just got together before I came back here…"

"That's sad…" one of Lily's friends sighed.

Lily nodded "Yeah… What's he like?"

"He's sweet, he's funny, he's kind, he's good-looking. His family is amazing, too." She smiled. Whilst she talked of him, her voice became soft and rather dreamy.

"You're in love, Hermione." Lily grinned.

Hermione smiled broadly "I guess I am… Let's just hope he feels the same."

"If he doesn't then he's mad." Lily said simply.

"Thanks." She smiled, but a little less. Did he love her? Every time she has told him that she had loved him, all he had said was 'I know.'. Did he feel the same? She sighed.

"Right, ready to go back up?" Lily asked after dessert, standing up.

"Yep." Hermione said, standing up. The boys followed suit and followed, as did Lily's friends.

"Sorry, Pads." James said in an undertone.

"What?"

"'Bout the boyfriend."

"I don't care if she has a boyfriend." He said firmly.

James nodded, unbelievingly as they entered the Common Room.


	7. Chapter 7

**((A. N. So, here's Chapter Seven! Hope they are a bit more in character... Please don't hate me for Ron! I wanted to add something about the fact that Hermione loves him but isn't sure if he loves her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Please review!**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Seven**

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts in Hermione's real-time…_

"So what you're saying," Ron said "That she's gone back in time, to Harry's parent's time, to do some mission that she has no idea what it is and could be there for years?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall sighed tired of explaining the same story to the same person.

"Oh… So she doesn't know what she needs to do? Or how long it'll take?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. And this is the last time I am telling you. She has been sent back in time to prevent something. She does not know what she has to do but will find out in due course. It is up to her how long it takes to complete this mission, so it is undecided when she will return."

Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Leave it, Ron." Harry sighed. "So, Professor, why did she have to go? Why couldn't it have been one of us?"

"Your parents know most people's parents here. That would defeat the point of not being recognized. And you could not have possibly gone. You look too much like your father. You would be recognised immediately."

"Oh."

She nodded "That's all that I wanted to tell you. Thank you for your time."

The walked to the door.

"Oh, and Potter? Weasley? Good luck with training." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Professor." They smiled back and left.

_At Ron and Hermione's flat._

Ron paced. He always paced when he didn't know what to do, and that was generally when Hermione wasn't around. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't love her. He loved her like he loved Ginny, as a sister, but no more. After dating for a few months, he had realised that he didn't like her in that way, but, thinking it was the best thing to do, didn't break up with her-he didn't want to hurt her.

So, he began seeing Lavender Brown. It began about four months into his and Hermione's relationship that he wrote to Lavender. He explained his situation and asked to give her and him another chance, which she, obviously, agreed to.

So he wrote her again.

_Lavender,_

_How are you? We haven't spoken in ages. _

_Anyway, Hermione's busy. She's got some mission in the past. We don't know how long she'll be gone for. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come round for a bit. Stay a few weeks. Just you and me._

_Write back._

_Love you_

_Ron x_

_Back in 1965_

"He likes you." Lily grinned, brushing her teeth.

"No he doesn't." she shook her head, trying to tame her mane.

"He does. He flirts, well, try's to flirt with you like there's no tomorrow. You heard him when you appeared. He thinks you're good-looking. It probably helps that you landed on his lap." She chuckled.

"I what?"

"He was sitting there, and then 'pop' you appeared, your head in his lap."

"Oh, Merlin… Still he doesn't like me."

"He does," she laughed "Now let's go down. They're getting some food from the kitchens."

"Doesn't." she smiled as they walked down the steps.

"Does." She sang.

"Doesn't."

"Does." James chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**((A. N. Here it is! Not too keen on this one. **

**I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested or knows a good one, PM me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Reviews please!**

**^.^ Kate x.))**

**Chapter Eight**

"Told you." Lily grinned at James.

"Well, it's pretty obvious he does, but he'd never admit it." James said, kissing Lily's forehead.

"What's pretty obvious who does and who'll never admit what?" Sirius walked in, closely followed by Remus and Peter, carrying bundles of food and drink.

"Nothing." Lily and James chorused, sitting together on the sofa.

"Right…" he nodded, putting the food in front of them.

Hermione sat on one of the squashy armchairs by the fire, Remus sitting next to her, Sirius on the sofa and Peter at the table.

"D'you have any good books?" Hermione asked generally, though the question was mainly answered by Lily and Remus.

"What type?" he asked her.

"Any," she smiled "I don't mind, I'll read anything."

Remus and Lily smiled. Lily stood.

"I'll be right back." She said, jogging up to her dormitory. She returned moments later, book in hand.

"Here you go." She smirked, handing her the book.

Hermione read the cover and smiled 'Tales of Beedle the Bard.'

"One of my favourites. Thanks." She smiled up at Lily. She remembered when her, Harry and Ron had been camping, and the Deathly Hallows symbol. She smiled, rather sadly, at the memories.

"Me, too. What's your favourite one?"

"The Tale of the Three Brothers." She grinned.

"I like that one. My favourite is the Fountain of Fair Fortune."

Hermione smiled and began to read, brushing her bushy hair to one side to stop it from falling in her face.

They smiled at her and began talking.

"So, we're meeting you two outside the Three Broomsticks at around one?" James said to Lily.

"Yeah," she smiled "We're going to be starving after shopping."

Hermione, who had finished the book, nodded and reached for an apple.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" Remus asked her, as they had engaged in conversation few minutes ago.

She bit her lip, thinking "Probably Charms, how about you?"

"Defence," he said without hesitation.

She grinned "We had a great Defence teacher, but he got fired."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… He was considered… dangerous, to the students."

"Oh. Moving on then. What about your family? You haven't mentioned them."

"No… I haven't… They're dentists… Muggles."

Lily looked up "You're Muggle-born too? So am I." she smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

"Word to the wise," Remus said, picking at a pumpkin pasty "Stay away from the Blacks. And Malfoy. Just… Mainly the Slytherin house."

She looked at Sirius, questioningly, and ate her apple.

"Except that Black." James said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'd want her to do the opposite, right, Sirius?" Lily said, grinning.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sirius said, through clenched teeth, though the redness in his face gave him away.


	9. Chapter 9

**((A. N. Here we go! Reviews please! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**Kate. X))**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione continued to look at him for a while, watching him, how his face slowly returned back to its normal colour, but how his eyes had a slightly vacant, mildly angry look about them, and looked away.

Lily and James exchanged a look and stood "We're gonna go get some more food." He explained, walking out the portrait hole.

A very pregnant, awkward pause followed their departure.

"So," Remus said, finally breaking the silence (to which all were grateful.) "D'you know where you're going tomorrow?"

"I don't know… I think that there's some good clothes shops, but I haven't been there in ages, it might have changed…"

"There's a good book store there. You don't sound too… keen…"

"Great," she smiled "Yeah… I don't really like shopping."

"Just let Evans pick stuff. She likes you well enough to choose good clothes." Sirius said, reaching out for an apple.

She nodded "Thanks… And, I'm sorry… For slapping you."

He opened his mouth to say something but Remus; chuckling, interjected "Actually, it'd be nice if you slapped him more often. He actually stopped talking for once in his life. And, I don't think he'd mind you slapping him again."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to prevent bursting into hysterics at Sirius' expression- a mixture between anger and embarrassment.

"The best thing," Remus took a cake "He hasn't disagreed."

Lily and James walked back in, smiling madly, carrying packages and bottles.

"What're you lot laughing at?" Lily asked, sitting down.

"We were just discussing how much Padfoot would like Hermione to slap him again." Remus explained casually.

James burst into laughter, almost dropping the food. Lily grinned. A small smile escaped Hermione. Remus doubled over in laughter.

Sirius, flushing, murmured something that they couldn't hear nor understand.

Hermione reached forward to get a goblet.

Sirius reached forward for the same goblet.

Their hands brushed momentarily, freezing any further movements.

He stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

She stared into his almost hypnotizing, stormy grey eyes.

The others watched, smiling.

Sirius picked up the goblet and gave it to her, his eyes unmoving.

"Thank you." She said softly, taking it from him, their fingers against each other as they exchanged it.

He nodded and sat back, breaking the eye contact that had been held for at least three minutes.

She sat back in her chair, the cup between both hands, as she talked to the others, her eyes flitting back to Sirius now and then.


	10. Chapter 10

**((A. N. Chapter ten! Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget to review more!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter ten.**

"I think I'm gonna go up now." Lily yawned, standing.

"Me, too." James and Remus stood. Peter had previously fallen asleep on the table.

"Night." They said simultaneously, walking up to their dormitories.

Sirius mentally hit James and Remus for leaving him, especially in such an awkward situation.

"I really am sorry." Hermione said to Sirius, after a moment of silence.

He looked up, she was avoiding eye contact. "Don't worry."

She nodded slightly "It was uncalled for."

"You had a reason."

"A stupid reason."

He chuckled softly "Honestly, 'Mione, it's fine."

Her face fell and became sad. She bit her lip.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" He sounded, for once, genuinely concerned.

"M-My boyfriend called me that..." She said quietly, memories of Ron flooding back to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." He said awkwardly, looking away "I'm gonna... I'll go up."

"D'you know if Remus has any other books?" She asked quickly.

"Um... He doesn't let me look at them without his... Permission."

She laughed softly.

He smiled "But I've got some? You're welcome to read those."

She smiled, looking across at him. "Yes please," she nodded "That'd be nice."

He nodded and bounded up the stairs, returning moments later with a few books, all with Muggle titles.

"There you go." He said, handing them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled, rifling through them.

"No problem. So, uh, I'll go up."

She nodded slightly "Thank you. Night, see you tomorrow."

He nodded and walked to the stairs that led to his dormitory "Good night, Hermione..." He murmured, very quietly.

Hermione opened the first page of the first book and curled up into a ball, summoning a hot chocolate. She smiled as she read, running a finger along the well-thumbed pages, a faint 'Sirius' smell lingering throughout the book.

Hermione read through the night.

_Next Morning._

Sirius walked down the stairs to find a sleeping Hermione, curled up into a ball, surrounded by books.

He smiled slightly and walked over, draping the blanket he had brought down over her softly. He sat on the opposite armchair, smiling lightly at her.

She smiled in her sleep, pulling his blanket closer, inhaling deeply.

His smile grew and he reached over for a book, keeping his eyes on her.

Lily walked downstairs, still in her pyjamas, her hair a mess.

"Morning." She yawned.

He nodded in reply as he opened the book.

"Have you seen Hermi-?" She broke off, walking round the sofa "Sirius... Is that... Is that your blanket?" She asked, noticing the small dog image in one of the corners.

"Yes. It is." He said, not taking his eyes from the book.

Her eyes widened "Sirius... You didn't..."

His head snapped up "What?! What the hell! How could you even think that?"

"Sorry! It was just... I don't know! I mean, you're the only two down here, you're only in trousers and she's wrapped in your blanket. It was just... The first thing that sprung to mind!"

"I can't believe you think of me like that." He said, with as all smile, then he added seriously "I'd never do that to her."


	11. Chapter 11

**((A. N. Chapter Eleven! Not overly keen on this one, think Sirius is a bit OOC, but review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. **

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Eleven.**

"After saying that you can't say that you don't like her." Lily grinned.

"I don't like her," he said, his voice steady "I'm saying it because I have just met her."

She raised her eyebrows but nodded "Course. So, where are you lot going today?"

"The usual, Zonko's, the Shack." He shrugged.

"And the Three Broomsticks." She sat.

"And the Three Broomsticks." He agreed, putting the book away.

Hermione's eyelashes fluttered open as she sat up, yawning, her bushy hair messier than before.

"Morning." Lily chirped, smiling brightly.

"Morning," She yawned "When are we going?"

"Soon-ish. I've got some clothes upstairs for you to borrow. We're about the same size."

She nodded and stood "I'll go get ready then." She walked up the stairs as Remus, James and Peter walked down.

"Morning." James said, walking over and sitting on Hermione's chair.

"Morning." Lily smiled.

"Where're you going first?"

"That clothes shop… The one by Honeydukes. I can't remember the name, but it's got some nice stuff in. I'd better go get dressed. Be back in a sec." She walked up the stairs.

Remus sat on an armchair and Peter scampered off to the kitchens. James turned to Sirius.

"You were drooling last night." He grinned.

"Was not." He retorted.

"Were to."

"Was not. Anyway, how would you know if I was or wasn't? Got in my bed last night?"

"'Course I did," he smirked "And you were murmuring something. What was it? Ah, yes! 'Hermione! Hermione! I love you!'"

"Sod off, you perv." He scowled, though it quickly turned into a grin.

Remus chuckled at them "So, where today?"

"Zonko's for a bit, meet them at the Three Broomstick, look for Snivellius?" Sirius suggested.

"Yep, we won't tell Lily about the last part though. Even though he called… That, she still wants to be friends." James sighed.

He nodded.

Sirius tilted his head back.

"What're your books doing down here?" Remus asked.

"Hermione wanted to read, so I brought them down."

"And your blanket?"

"She was asleep when I came downstairs."

He nodded. James smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing!" he grinned.

"You're a terrible liar, Prongs."

He shrugged.

Sirius sighed.

"You so like her." He grinned.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Tell him, Moony!"

"Don't getting involved." He sighed, smiling.

What they didn't notice was that Lily and Hermione had walked down and were already on their way to the coaches.


	12. Chapter 12

**((A. N. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! And it's not a very long chapter :/. Family stuff... Writer's block... The app not working... Agh! Anyway, chapter twelve, hopefully doom followed by chapter thirteen :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Reviews!**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter 12**

"So, what do you think of the guys then?" Lily said.

"They're alright. Remus is nice, Peter's very quiet. James and Sirius are…"

Lily laughed "Tell me about it. Arrogant could be the word?"

"I don't know… Sirius is actually… Ok. At first he was arrogant, full of himself, but last night, he was alright. Sweet…"

Lily stared at her "Black? Sweet? I have to meet him. The only Sirius Black I know is always full of himself."

She shrugged.

Lily smiled at her "They like you. I think Peter is a bit… wary, but he's always like that with new people." She said, sitting in the carriage, adding as an undertone "Sirius probably slightly more…"

"So what's your family like?" she asked, wanting to store as much information as she possibly could to tell Harry about his parents if… No, when, she told herself, she went back.

"Mum and dad were amazed when they found out," she beamed "But Tuney, Petunia- my sister, wasn't of the same opinion. What about your parents?" she asked quickly.

"They were surprised," she smiled, thinking to back when she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

She smiled "Here they come…" she looked out of the carriage window to see three boys walking towards the carriage.

The carriage door opened and they walked in, Remus and James grinning, Sirius red in the face.

"Alright, ladies?" James grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**((A. N. Chapter 13! Keep reviewing guys! And if anyone knows a good beta ****_please_**** PM me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione and Lily exchanged a look after seeing Sirius.

Remus and James grinned at each other.

Sirius glared at the floor.

"Right, then!" Lily said, cheerily "Let's get going!"

The boys sat on the opposite side of the carriage, James ensuring that he sat opposite Lily and Sirius opposite Hermione, Remus sitting rather awkwardly in the middle.

"Right then, we'll go to that clothes shop 'Witch Weekly Boutique.'," she said to Hermione "And we'll meet you around lunch." She said to the boys.

"But 'Witch Weekly' is a national magazine! It'll cost a fortune." Hermione said.

A look of confusion spread over Lily and the three Marauder's faces.

"What? Hermione, 'Witch Weekly' has just started. It's only in Hogsmeade."

Hermione bit her lip. 'Darn,' she thought to herself 'Cover up, cover up.'

"Right. I, uh, I knew that. It must've been something in Australia that I got confused with…" She said quickly, looking down.

"Right… Well, we're here." James said, standing. Everyone else stood and followed him outside.

"See you later." Lily smiled, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her towards the clothes shop.

The boys half waved as the girls walked away.

"This would look amazing on you!" Lily grinned, tossing her a rich red, thick jumper.

"What about this?" She asked, holding up a black, long-sleeved shirt to her.

Lily frowned "No… Black washes you out, you need brighter colours."

She nodded, putting that one back and pulling out a rose-coloured one "This one?"

"Perfect."

She grinned, and draped it over one arm, along with the other clothes, ready to try on.

"Just some jeans now." She said to herself, walking to the part of the store that contained the trousers.

"You like her." James grinned at Sirius.

"Shut up." He scowled

"You know you do."

"Shut up."

"Hermione Black. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Moony?"

"Not getting involved." He sniggered.

"Shut up." Sirius growled

James grinned "C'mon, loverboy, we'd best get to Zonko's if you want to meet your girlfriend in time."

"You are so lucky you're my friend." He muttered darkly, walking towards the joke shop.

"You'd love me too much to hurt me." He smirked, following.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that." Remus chuckled, bringing up the rear.

"How gorgeous is that?" Lily sighed longingly, staring at the red silk dress behind the glass of the shop.

"Unbelievably." Hermione agreed.

"Too bad a pair of pathetic Mudbloods like you won't ever afford it," Bellatrix Black sneered, walking past "Besides, it looks so much better in green."

Hermione froze. This was the person who had tortured her friend's parents into insanity. This was the person who had tortured her. This was the person that had sent Sirius into the veil.

"Come on," Lily said, taking Hermione's hand "It's almost lunch."

She nodded slightly "Three Broomsticks?"

"Yep." She said, walking away, Hermione in tow.

"That's Sirius' cousin," she explained "Bellatrix Black, under the impression that she rules the school because she is pure blood."

Hermione nodded slightly, subconsciously rubbing where Bellatrix had cut her.

"There they are." Lily smiled, pointing at the three boys standing outside the building.

James smiled at them "Get everything?"

They nodded "Bumped into your darling cousin though." She said to Sirius.

"Really? Well, I'm terribly sorry you had the misfortune of meeting with her."

Hermione shrugged slightly "We should get in before all the tables have gone." She pointed out, peering into the slowly increasing building.

They nodded and walked in, finding a table near the back of the room. They sat after ordering their drinks.

"Is it just me or is it really warm in here?" Hermione said, pulling her jacket off.

"I'm actually really cold." Lily said, the others nodding in agreement.

She shrugged, draping the jacket of the back of the chair "Odd."

Lily shrugged and handed her her drink.

"Thanks." She said, drinking it immediately.

Lily looked at the others and frowned slightly.

"Hermione?" Remus began "Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I think I'll go outside for a bit… Fresh air." She stood and walked out, putting a hand to her head slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus mused.

"I don't know. She was fine earlier, and it was warmer then." Lily said, frowning at where she had left.

"And Bellatrix didn't do anything?" Sirius said.

She shook her head "No. She only, briefly, spoke to us."

He frowned and drank some of his drink before putting it down "She didn't go back to Madam Pomfrey. After seeing Dumbledore. Her head." He said, rather quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily said, standing "That-That could be really dangerous. I mean, her head was bleeding… She needs to get back to the castle."

Sirius put money on the table, standing as he did so "She went outside?"

She nodded as James and Remus stood "How could we have forgotten?" She said, walking out, the others following.

"Hermione?" She called, looking around.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted, running over to an unconscious Hermione Granger.

He knelt and cursed under his breath at the red ground beneath her hair. He lifted her up and took her over to the others.

"Her head's bleeding. Again." He said, looking down at her, frowning slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**((A. N. Sorry about the wait :/ Not the longest ever, but HOPEFULLY Chapter Fifteen will be here soon.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"She needs to get back to the castle." Lily said.

Sirius nodded, and turned to walk back to the carriages.

The carriage ride back was silent, with everyone casting nervous looks at a still Hermione in Sirius' arms.

Arriving at the castle, they walked out and towards the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius called, laying Hermione carefully on a bed.

The medi-witch walked over "Yes?"

"She didn't come back after seeing Dumbledore. Her head's bleeding again."

She nodded and walked over to Hermione. She inspected her head and murmured a healing spell, the gash on her head fixing itself back together.

"Will she be alright?" Sirius asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some time to rest."

He nodded slightly.

"You guys go, I'll wait with her." Lily said, walking over and sitting beside her.

Remus, seeing the hesitance on Sirius' face, spoke "C'mon," he murmured to Sirius "She needs a friend at the moment. Lily'll tell us when she's awake."

Sirius nodded and they walked out.

"You really like her don't you?" Remus said when they were in the Common Room.

"No… She's a friend. Besides, it's probably just a crush or something. I'll get over it." He shrugged.

"So you do like her!" James grinned triumphantly.

Sirius sighed "I just need to think of someone else. I don't even know her that well."

"Shouldn't be too hard, mate, you've got plenty of girls on your trail. Not as many as me, of course, but you've still got a few…" He smirked.

"Cheers." He chuckled.

"Any time, Pads, any time. Right then, Operation: Get Padfoot a Girl To Get His Mind Off Of Hermione Because He Likes Her But Hardly Knows Her And Doesn't Want To Like Her."

"Bit long-winded, don't you think?" Remus frowned.

"Yeah… GPAGTGHMOOHBHLKBHKSADWTLH?"

"And how are we supposed to remember that?"

"Fine then. Operation: Get Pads' mind off Hermione?"

"Get Pads A Girl." Sirius corrected.

"Or two." James added.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that reminds me. Me and Lils had to organise a party for our year. It's in two weeks."

"How did getting me girls remind you of that?" Sirius asked.

"It's ladies choice," he said "Lily's idea. And it's 'masquerade.'"

Sirius groaned "Did you get any say in this?"

He shook his head "No… But I got her to go with me."

Remus smiled "That's good… And I'm assuming that as a Prefect I have to go?"

"Yup." James said

"Fantastic… I'll be the only one there without someone."

"No you won't be," Sirius began, smirking "Nearly Headless Nick'll be going for sure. He has no body to go with."


	15. Chapter 15

**((A. N. Quickest I've ever written a chapter :D. Taken an idea on board, hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Shocking," James shook his head "Absolutely shocking."

Sirius grinned "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes," Remus sighed "It was."

"Whatever."

"Anyway. Moony, we need to think about someone for you."

"No one will want to go with me." He said.

"Who d'you want to go with then?"

"No one, James. No one will ask me so I won't go with anyone. I don't want to go with anyone because I don't want to get too close to them and then I'll have to tell them about…"

"Your furry little problem." Sirius supplied, eating a chocolate frog.

"Exactly. Then she'll be terrified of me and leave and because I've grown so close to her it'll hurt." He looked into the fire.

"Someone'll ask you." James said, who had apparently not listened.

Remus rolled his eyes.

In the Hospital Wing, Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open "I forgot to come back after Dumbledore, didn't I?" She said groggily, talking to Lily.

"Yeah… Sirius remembered so we brought you back. You passed out after you left the pub."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Madam Pomfrey said you can go back when you've woken up. D'you want to go back now?"

"Yeah." She nodded slightly, sitting up, wincing slightly, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She handed her a glass "She said you needed to drink this, too."

Hermione took the glass and wrinkled her nose at the smell. She drank and gagged after it had gone down her throat "That was vile!" She said as she stood.

Lily and her walked out and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So it's in two weeks, masquerade and ladies' choice?" Hermione asked as they walked in.

She nodded, smiling "We'll have to go to Hogsmeade again next week and find something to wear."

She smiled "Definitely. Have you decided who you're going with?"

She looked over at a deeply conversed James and smiled to herself "I'm going with Potter."

Hermione grinned "You two seem perfect for each other."

She blushed slightly "Who are you going to ask?"

She shrugged "I doubt anyone would say yes. I'm the new girl, aren't I?"

"You seem to be exactly of the same opinion as Moony." James said, noticing that the two of the had walked in.

"Do I?"

"Yup. Thinks that no one will ask him because… Because he knows too much." He improvised.

She smiled "There's never anything wrong with knowing too much."

Remus smiled at her.

"I've got an idea!" James shouted, causing everyone to look at him "An idea so genius you won't believe I thought of it!"

"And that idea is…?" Lily prompted.

"Moony and Hermione should go together." He grinned.

The whole room went silent as colour slowly came to both Hermione and Remus' cheeks.

Sirius looked up from the book that had been discarded from that morning.

James looking around at them, beaming.

Lily watched Hermione and Remus, wondering who would be the first to speak and what they would say.

After what seemed an age, though it was only a few minutes, or silence, Hermione spoke.

She had thought the situation through in her head. She was with Ron, but technically he wasn't even born yet. And as well as that, she was in love with someone who may not reciprocate the feelings. To make it even worse, she was beginning to have feelings for the handsomest Marauder, her best friend's Godfather who is trapped in the veil. And now, her best friend's father has thrown out the idea of her and her future Defence against the Dark Arts Professor going to the approaching party. She was so glad that she did not have the emotional range of her boyfriend.

"Why not?" She shrugged "I wasn't planning on asking anyone anyway." of course she felt guilty, but she wanted to make her friend, soon to be teacher, feel happy.

Remus allowed a small smile "So we'll go as friends then?"

"We'll go as friends." She returned the smile.

James and Lily looked at the two of them, then at each other and grinned.

Sirius looked at the two of them feeling crestfallen. Perhaps he had imagined that she might have actually liked him. Perhaps he had imagined the idea that they were growing closer. Perhaps he had imagined the possibility of her asking him. Perhaps he was beginning to like her.

**((A. N. If you're on Twitter, I'd really appreciate it if you followed me. I'll be having updates on this and any future FanFics and I'll be post Headcannons on there too! I'm MrsSiriusBlack2 Please follow!))**


	16. Chapter 16

**((A. N. Sixteen is done! Just some information- I've made Remus and Tonks alive in the future (after the war). And I don't know if she CAN research the Veil or not, but she is. Sorry it's not really long!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Keep reviewing please guys! It's what keeps me writing! And PLEASE follow me on Twitter for updates and new stories etc- MrsSiriusBlack2**

**^.^ Kate x))**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione smiled kindly at Remus. Things were about to get awkward, a story Tonks would surely be happy to hear.

"So now it's just Sirius who needs to be asked." Lily smiled, looking over at the Gryffindor who was sitting on the sofa, looking into the fire.

"Eh?" He said, looking up. He had been very deep in thought, thinking about the event that he had just seen "Oh… Right, yeah."

"But that shouldn't be too hard," Lily continued, a slightly confused on her face "It shouldn't be too hard though, plenty of girls will want to go with you."

He nodded slightly, not really listening.

She looked over at James, who was talking to Hermione and Remus and sighed softly.

"What day is it?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"It's not next Friday night, the Friday night after." Lily smiled, sitting beside him.

He nodded "I knew that."

"Course you did. And what time is it, again? I forgot." She smirked

He gulped "Um… I'm going to say… Eight?"

Lily smiled "Close enough. Quarter past."

"And why did we choose that time?" He frowned

"Well, you wanted half eight, and I wanted eight."

"So we compromised." He smiled, remembering the Head Boy and Girl meeting.

"For once." She chuckled.

"There's a first for everything, love."

"Love?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yes 'love', love." He smirked.

She chuckled softly "We should go and get lunch."

They nodded and stood, Sirius slower than the others as they walked out.

They sat at the Gryffindor, Lily, James, Remus and Hermione talking happily and began to eat.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Hermione asked Remus, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Um… I'm not sure…" He said awkwardly "What about you?"

"I want to travel first, you know, see the world, meet new people. Then I was thinking about going into the Ministry, to work on rights."

He nodded "Didn't you want to travel, Sirius?" He asked his friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." He looked up for his plate.

Hermione nodded "And what are you going to do after?"

"I was thinking of going into Auror training."

She nodded and smiled "My boyfriend's training."

He nodded slightly and ate something.

"What about you two?" She asked Lily and James.

"Either Quidditch or Auror training." James said, eating a sandwich.

"What position do you play?" She asked.

"Chaser. Padfoot's Beater."

She nodded.

"I've done some research," Lily said, putting her drink down "I'm thinking off going into the Ministry, like you."

Hermione smiled "What're you researching?"

"Professor McGonagal has helped me, and Dumbledore. I've been researching the veil."


	17. Chapter 17

**((A. N. Chapter Seventeen! Have any of you followed my Twitter? I've gone mysteriously from two followers to four... I will have an army! Haha.**

**Right, I've no idea if any of this is possible, it probably isn't but it's my fanfic so please don't review or PM me saying so.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter... Still...**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm thinking of starting another one soon, any ship ideas? PM me or tweet me!**

**Reviews please**

**Love you guise!**

**^.^ Kate x**

**PS, sorry if the really long chapter is hard to read :/))**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione looked at Lily in disbelief. The veil. She had been researching the veil. The veil in which the boy she was falling for gets trapped in. The veil…

"Hermione?" Remus asked "Are you ok? You look… Distracted."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just… Thinking."

He nodded, looked at her slightly worriedly, and ate.

"Anyway," Lily continued "I think there may be a way to get someone who is stuck in there out."

Hermione dropped her fork "Come again?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked, now concerned.

"Yes I'm fine…" She said dismissively "How would you do it, Lily?"

"So far," she began "From everything I've been given and all that I've found out, two people need to go. One stays behind and casts a spell, I can't remember what spell, that attaches them to each other, so they won't get trapped in the veil either. The person going in… They have to be mentally stable, emotionally ready, because the journey would be terrible. It would target your worst nightmare, all your fears, and bring them to life, trying to break the bond between you and the other, locking you in. I don't know what the person you're saving would be like, not because it differs between people, but, well… Only one person has ever attempted it… Alone. He got imprisoned because he hadn't researched far enough into it. But I do know one thing. If the person is in there for more than ten years, they die and if they do get back, double the amount of time they were in there gets lost from their lives, so they basically become younger. It's all very complex and extremely dangerous… Why do you ask?"

"Just… Just wondering." She said, taking a bite from her sandwich.

'Could this have been my mission?' She thought 'Is my mission to find out how to save Sirius? No… It can't be… Surely I'd be gone by now…?'

"I'm going for a walk," Lily said, standing "You coming?"

Hermione nodded and pushed her plate from her. She stood and smiled a goodbye at the boys before walking away with Lily.

"That was… Odd." James said finally, frowning into the distance.

"When the wind changes your face'll stay like that." Sirius joked, wanting subjects, preferably one that had nothing to do with Hermione.

"So what're we going as for the party? Three Musketeers?"

"What about Peter?" Remus asked.

"Somehow I don't think he'll want to come." Sirius said, biting into an apple.

"Somehow, I think you think right," James said "So? Three Musketeers?"

"Why not?" Sirius grinned "You up for it, Moony?"

"S'pose so. I mean, I'm going aren't I, so I'll have to dress up in some way." He shrugged.

James and Sirius grinned, James for another reason, however.


	18. Chapter 18

**((A. N. Chapter Eighteen! If you haven't already, check out my new fanfic. Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**^.^ Kate xx))**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Mary Antoinette." Hermione grinned at Lily "Or Little Red Riding hood!"

"Little Red Riding Hood," she smiled decidedly "But what about you?"

Hermione frowned slightly in thought.

"I know!" Lily grinned "Amata!"

"Oh, Merlin! Yes! That makes sense! Lily, you're amazing!"

"Not really, I just thought of the other night with the book." She smiled.

"You're still amazing. We'll have to get them next weekend."

"Yeah. I wonder what the boys are going as."

Hermione shrugged "There's four of them, so maybe they'll be separate? I can't think of anything the four of them could be together."

"Mm…" She agreed "Shall we go inside now? It's getting a bit cold."

"Yeah, they've probably already gone back to the Common Room," Hermione said, turning around "Are you looking forward to going with James?"

A faint blush darkened Lily's cheeks, though it soon disappeared "Yes," she said finally, to a smiling Hermione "What about you and Remus?"

She nodded "Yeah, I think it'll be fun. He seems a nice guy."

"Did you see the look Sirius had when James suggested it?"

"No," she lied "Why?"

"He didn't look happy. Not at all."

"Lily, he doesn't like me. And I don't like him. I've got a boyfriend anyway. Nothing will happen. End of discussion."

"Fine," she muttered "But he does like you…"

Hermione cast a look at Lily before they walked into the Common Room, only to hear the words 'Three Musketeers.'

The two girls looked at each other, then at the boys who had not noticed them walk in.

"Three Muskteteers…" Lily chuckled "How original."

Sirius looked up "What're you two going as then?"

"Should we tell them?" Lily asked, turning to Hermione.

She nodded "Why not? We know what they're going as."

Lily turned back to the boys "I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood. Hermione's going as Amata."

"Amata?" Remus questioned "As in from 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to the armchair next to him, Lily moving to sit on the sofa with James.

"We couldn't think of what I could be and Lily thought of the other night with the book."

Remus nodded "It makes sense."

She smiled "So, Three Musketeers?"

He chuckled softly "James' idea. Peter isn't going."

"Who's Sirius going with?"

He shrugged "No-one's back from Hogsmeade apart from us. But no doubt when everyone gets back…"

"He'll be swamped with girls?"

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"What lessons have we got on Monday?"

"I'm assuming you've got the same as Lily?"

"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore said."

"You've got the same as me then," he smiled "Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Arithmacy and Charms with the Ravenclaws."

She smiled "Great."

He smiled back, all were oblivious to the fact that a group of giggling girls had swooped in and stolen Sirius away.


	19. Chapter 19

**((A. N. Another quick chapter. Have no idea how you play wizard's chess :/. In one or two chapters Ron'll tell his family then a few chapters after that it'll be the ball!**

**Im still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. PM me. I don't understand how it works, so I would appreciate it if you explained.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! **

**Kate ^.^ xx))**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_In Hermione's Real Time_

"I love you…" Ron murmured, sitting back on the sofa, Lavender curled up next to him.

She smiled up at him "I love you more."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, holding him close.

He began to hum softly, running his hands through her silky hair.

"Ro- What in the name of Merlin's most saggy pants is she doing here?!" Harry shouted, eyes wide as he walked into his and Ron's flat.

Ron looked up, ears slightly red.

Lavender sat bolt upright, looking rather flustered and highly embarrassed.

"Well?" Harry demanded, looking at the two of them "Are you going to explain yourselves or am I going to state my conclusion, which I'm pretty sure is what's happening?"

Lavender gulped and looked up at Ron.

"You've cheated on her haven't you?" Harry said, staring at the two of them "You've cheated on her."

Ron, clearly lost for words, looked down.

"You're telling her as soon as she gets back. And you're telling everyone else right away," he turned to walk out "She's gonna be heart-broken, you know that, right?" And with that, he left.

Lavender watched Ron silently, studying his face and trying to decipher what he was thinking about.

He finally looked up "I'll tell my family tomorrow." He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

She nodded slightly.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded "I love you too."

_Back In '75._

"Who normally wins then?" Hermione asked, Ashe sat beside Remus who was deeply engaged in a game of wizard's chess with Sirius.

"I do. Check." Sirius smirked, as one of his pieces brutally smashed one or Remus'.

"Liar. I do. Check mate." Remus grinned as Sirius' King's sword fell to the chess board.

Hermione chuckled softly as Remus waved his wand, fixing the broken pieces back together and assembling themselves independently.

"I'll give you a game?" Remus asked.

"I'm… Not good at it." She shook her head.

"Go on, Hermione, give it a go. Everyone loses to Moony, it's not like it'll just be you," Sirius urged, smirking still "I'll help if you want?"

Hermione smiled inside to herself 'So he's always been annoying,' she thought 'Though he has become more so as he has aged.'

"Fine," she said finally "But I'll try on my own."

Sirius nodded and stood, holding the chair out for her.

She rolled her eyes slightly at sat.

Sirius walked over to James and Lily "5 Galleons she loses." He said to James.

"You're on." He smirked as Hermione and Remus began playing.

"Completely barbaric…" She murmured as one of his pawns smashed her own.

Remus smirked as the game continued, still sure he would win.

He frowned as her bishop crushed his pawn "Still completely barbaric?" He asked.

She laughed softly "Maybe not as barbaric."

He chuckled, enjoying spending time together "Check." He grinned.

Sirius grinned, sure he would win the money from James though it was soon replaced by a look of pure shock.

"Check. Mate." Hermione beamed, hearing the satisfying thud of the King's sword.

Remus smiled at her "Nicely played, Miss Granger."

She smiled back "A winner is only as good as their opponent, Mr Lupin."

He chuckled softly as they put away the board and pieces and sat on the sofa.

James held out his hand to Sirius, smirking.

"Shut up." Sirius muttered, digging into pockets and producing five large coins.

"Didn't say a word." James chuckled, pocketing the money.

Watching Hermione and Remus, Sirius felt a sharp twang of jealousy, a feeling not known to him before that day, and a feeling he was sure to feel again if he were not to have Hermione Granger.


	20. Chapter 20

**((A. N. Keep reading and reviewing please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**^.^ Kate))**

**Chapter Twenty**

"How could I cheat at wizard's chess?" Hermione almost shouted.

"I don't know!" Sirius said "But you obviously did! Nobody can beat Moony!"

"Well I guess I'm nobody then." She said, sitting down with a soft thump.

"I… I didn't mean it like that…" Sirius muttered, looking at the floor.

"Leave it, Pads." James said, warningly.

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap and thought of her first year. She thought of the journey in getting the stone. She remembered McGonagall's task, playing a life sized version of wizard's chess. Ron was the knight. He sacrificed himself so her and Harry could continue. But she stayed. She stayed for him. She stayed because she loved him.

"Hermione?" Remus asked, concerned "Are you ok?"

She nodded slightly "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll go up… Night." She stood and left.

Remus, Lily and James exchanged a confused look before sighing softly.

_Next Day_

"Hermione…" Lily said softly "Wake up, Hermione. It's Monday."

"I'm up…" Hermione groaned, sitting up.

"Good. Now get dressed. Breakfast's in ten."

She nodded and jumped out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs with Lily.

"Morning." Remus smiled as he walked down from his dormitory.

"Morning." Lily said brightly.

"Morning." Hermione smiled.

"Sleep well?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah. You?" She sat on the sofa with him.

"Yeah. Sirius was snoring… Again." He chuckled.

She laughed lightly "Too much information."

He chuckled again, before resuming a serious manner "Hermione, about last night… I know you we're alright. You can't lie. Just… Just remember, I'm here if you ever want to talk, okay?"

She nodded, smiling "I'll remember. Thank you."

He nodded and looked up as James and Peter walked down.

They all greeted the others.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily questioned James.

He winced slightly "Well…"

"James." She pressed.

"Sirius!" a female voice squealed, shortly followed by a husky growl and the thud of bodies hitting a bed.

Lily's eyes widened slightly, as did Hermione's. Peter had to suppress giggles. Remus shook his head and James chuckled.

"Unbelievable." Remus muttered.

_Hermione's real-time._

"Mum? Dad?" Ron said nervously, walking into the Burrow "I've- I've got something I need to tell you…"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs Weasley said, looking up from her knitting.

"I need to tell you something." He said into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"What is it? Is it about you and Hermione? Oh! You haven't asked her to marry you, have you? You're far too young!"

He gulped and tugged on his shirt collar awkwardly "It… Um… Is about me and 'Mione… I haven't asked her to marry me, Mum, don't worry."

"Well what is it then?" She asked, sorting out his tie.

"I… Well… I'm with Lav…"

"What?" She said, clearly hearing him but wishing the words that had escaped his mouth to be false.

"I'm with Lavender… Brown." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No…" She said quietly, shaking her head "No… You're… You're with Hermione…"

He gulped and nodded slightly, looking her in the eye.

Here yes began to water "Y-You cheated on her… She loves you Ronald."

"I know. But I don't love her anymore. I love Lavender."

"Wh-Why didn't you just tell her then?"

"I couldn't. It would've broken her heart, Mum, you know it would've."

"And you don't think cheating on her will?!" She screeched, finally loosing control.

"Mum, Mum, calm down…"

"My own son! A cheater!"she shook her head, sitting in the chair, head in hands "I can't believe it…"

"Mum… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…"

"No, you weren't," she muttered "Ronald Billius Weasley, you are telling her as soon as she gets back from school, and don't say I didn't warn you when she reacts."

"She's not at school… She went back in time… When you were you… And Harry's mum and dad… And Remus… And Sirius…"

"Oh, dear…" She sighed, paling slightly "Sirius?"

"Yeah, Sirius."

"Oh dear…"

((Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and check out my new FanFic!))


	21. Chapter 21

**((A. N. Chapter Twenty-one. Quite a busy chapter and one of my longest too. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Kate x))**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Is it Defense first?" Hermione asked, buttering her toast at the Gryffindor table.

"Yep, Moony's favorite…" James yawned.

"Tired much?" Lily smiled, drinking some pumpkin juice.

He smiled at her before returning to his food, only to find Hermione and Remus in deep conversation.

"So Defense is your favourite?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Remus smiled "I love it."

"Have you ever thought of teaching?" She asked, for a split second forgetting who she was talking to.

Remus froze and gulped.

Hermione closed her eyes, silently cursing herself inside for making it awkward

"We need to go. " Lily said, standing  
"Yeah… It's time for lessons…" James said, also standing.

The others soon followed suit and walked to the Defense classroom.

"Apparently, we've got a new teacher." Lily said as they queued up.

"Hopefully they'll do a better job than the last one," Remus said "What was her name?"

"No idea," James scoffed "But she was fit- firm! She was firm!" He said quickly, seeing the look that Lily was giving him.

Hermione smiled "Is Sirius always late for lessons?" She questioned.

"No… Normally, he never misses breakfast. Eats like a pig." James answered, looking up as the Slytherins slowly approached.

Hermione spotted someone who stood out from the rest. He had a very pale, sallow face, a large hook nose and greasy hair. Severus Snape.

She saw Lily stiffen slightly as she noticed him too and James put a protective arm around her.

James had a look of pure hatred on his face as he scowled at Snape, a look that Snape was happy to return as he walked over.

Hermione thought intently about what was happening. Then she remembered. He called Lily a… A that. Now she hated him.

"Potter." He drawled, glancing at all four of them with a look of disgust.

"Snape." He scowled, taking a step closer to Lily.

Snape hid jealousy that Hermione knew he allowed before glancing at her "So this is the new Mudblood?" He questioned, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Don't call her that." A voice said from behind him said shortly.

Snape span round.

James grinned.

Remus smirked.

"Black." He spat.

"Snivelius." Sirius said, a scowl gracing his handsome features.

"And what business do you have here? I was simply having a… Chat, when you rudely invaded."

"Oh, well, if you haven't noticed, they're my mates, so their business is my business. And it didn't really look like a chat. Will I have to tell our new professor that you were verbally harassing my friends?"

"I wasn't 'verbally harassing' them." He scowled.

Sirius shrugged "My uncle believes me."

"Your uncle's the new professor?"

"Yep." Sirius said, with an air of triumph.

"Pathetic." He said before walking away.

Sirius made a rude hand gesture at the back of his head before turning to the others.

"You alright?" He asked, though it was mainly directed towards Hermione.

She nodded "I'm fine."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" James questioned.

"Uncle Alphard wanted me to have tea with him."

'Uncle Alphard…' Hermione thought 'That's who gave him money when he left…'

"Tea?" James grinned "You seriously went for tea?"

"Yes, I went for tea. Now get into class." He said, pushing him forward.

They walked in and sat at a row of desks.

At the front of the classroom, there was a man. He was rather tall and well-built; he had long, dark hair and stormy grey eyes. This man, without a doubt, was Sirius's uncle.

Hermione drew her eyes from him, being reminded too much of Sirius himself, and looked at the book in front of her. She flicked through the pages of the book, some defensive spells jogging her memory from earlier years.

"Quiet!" Alphard demanded, "Read through pages nineteen to twenty-one the break off into pairs to practice basic dueling. I will be walking around and watching. I am expecting some good duels, you are, after all, a N.E.W.T class. This will influence your end of year examination. The more you know, the better you will do. Now, read."

The class read before standing in going into partners. Sirius and James went together, Lily and another girl from her dorm and Hermione and Remus.

"So what did you talk to him about then?" James asked Sirius as they walked away from the desk.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Liar." James accused, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well," a deep voice said, the speaker approaching them "He told me about a certain girl."

James looked from Alphard to Sirius and smirked "Fantastic."

"And he also told me that he was hoping to go with her to the ball." A smirk formed on his face.

Sirius scowled at the two of them "Traitor."

Alphard shrugged "Your mate asked, so I told."

"You really like her, don't you?" James said seriously.

"It's... A crush. I'll get over it."

"Mate…" James began.

"The way you talk about her…" The older man continued.

"And look at her…"

"It's not 'just a crush.'" They finished in unison.

"Have you met any of his family before?" Hermione asked Remus as they walked off.

He shook his head "No. He left home in the summer and lives at James'. Alphard gave him some money when he left. He seemed the only one in his family that liked him."

"Oh… The Blacks… Pureblood, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but Andromeda's with Ted Tonks now, a Muggle-born. She's obviously been disowned."

'Tonks' parents…' She thought.

"Right then," Remus said, drawing his wand "Ready?"

"Yep." She smiled, drawing her own.

The two dueled, laughing whilst doing so and not noticing Professor Black walk by, stop and watch.

"Deprimo." Hermione said, forcing Remus to the ground.

Remus smiled up at her and took her offered hand, standing up.

"Nicely done, Miss Granger." He smiled.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, I'm sure I've already told you. The winner is only as good as their opponent." She grinned, putting her wand in her robes.

He chuckled softly "One day, I'll be the one saying that."

"Sure you will." She joked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alphard could see his nephew with a look in his eyes. That look, Alphard had never seen in his eyes before. And he would do all he could to never see jealously in the eyes so like his own again.


	22. Chapter 22

**((A. N. Sorry it's not overly long! Gosh, I feel bad for doing this to Sirius :(.**

**Tsukiyo Tenshi: I've never done a personal thanks before, you're my first! I want to thank you for the reviews. What I'm trying to do is when Ron left Harry and Hermione, trying to create that sort of mood :) Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing please!))**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"I didn't know you were so good at it." Remus smiled as they walked to their next class.

She smiled "I've had some really good teachers and… Experience…"

"Amazing teachers." He corrected.

"Truly wonderful." She grinned.

He smiled at her and they walked into the Greenhouses and sat. Sirius, Lily and James were sitting at the table, Sirius looking rather… Well, Sirius didn't look happy.

"Just say something." James said quietly to Sirius.

"No." He grunted.

"It won't get better unless you talk." Lily added.

"Don't care." He grumbled.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

Lily looked up and James sighed.

"If you're not telling them, I am," James said to Sirius and continued speaking before he could interject "Pads thinks you and Moony are together. Going out, like."

Sirius groaned and put his head on the table with a _thud_.

"WHAT?!" Remus and Hermione shouted in unison, their faces full of confusion.

Sirius lifted his head "It's obvious you two like each other. You're constantly talking, laughing, you can't take your eyes off each other. You're just as bad as Evans and Prongs, no offence mate," He added, standing "I'm going for a walk." He muttered, taking four longs strides out of the greenhouse.

Hermione looked around, mouth open slightly, wanting to say something but not sure what.

"We're not together." She managed to string together, moments later.

Remus nodded in agreement "I don't see you as anything else but a friend."

"And me you… I've got a boyfriend… I think…"

"You think?" Lily questioned.

"I just… It's… It's not working…" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, placing a hand on her arm "But if it's not meant to be… It's not meant to be. You'll find someone."

She smiled "Thanks."

"Where's Professor Something-or-other?" James asked, looking around for the Herbology teacher.

"Look. An owl." Lily said standing and walking to the large tawny owl that had just flown in. She pulled off the note and read.

"Class is cancelled," she said loudly "She's ill and couldn't find a replacement."

There was suddenly a large gaggle at the door as everyone rushed out, most people had not noticed the absence of the loudest Marauder.


	23. Chapter 23

**((A. N. Woah... Now I feel really, really bad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for reviewing! Keep doing so, please!))**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"So you think that she's with your friend?" Alphard asked his, rather distressed looking, nephew.

"You saw them together." He groaned, beginning to pace around the room.

"Couldn't they just be friends?" The older man suggested.

"I doubt that," the Marauder scoffed "They're exactly like how James and Lily are. But they haven't snogged yet…"

"Sirius Orion Black, look at me." He said, walking in front of him.

Sirius 'stormy eyes met his uncle's equally grey ones.

"You are a charming young man. As long as you don't give up on her, she will see what you're like inside. And what are you like inside, Sirius? You are a charming, intelligent, brave person. I promise you that you will be with her. I saw you look at the two of them today, and I saw that you were jealous. I don't want my nephew to feel like that. But I also saw unhappiness. You're not happy without her, even if you haven't been with her. Promise me two things. You will try your hardest to get her, and you won't ruin your friendship with Remus."

Sirius listened and then gulped before nodding "She's not like the other girls… The others, they fawn over me… But she doesn't… She smart, so smart… And beautiful, too… She slapped me, when I first met her."

"She what?" He chuckled.

"Slapped me," he smiled "See, that's what I'm talking about. No one else would, and she did… And I actually thought I was getting somewhere with her… I'm so stupid…" He murmured, his face falling from the smile as quick as it changed to one.

"When was this?"

"It was her first night and she was reading… Everyone had gone up and I was about to, too, and then she asked if I had any books, so I leant her some. And then the next morning, she was still downstairs, asleep… She looked… Beautiful. She was just so peaceful laying there… I actually thought I might have had a chance…"

"You've always got a chance unless you're rejected," Alphard said softly "You really have changed, Sirius. Now go back to your Common Room. Herbology's canceled."

He nodded and walked to the door "Cheers… For everything." He said, before walking out.

Hermione sat in an armchair in the Common Room, alone. She was thinking. What were the others doing at home? Did they miss her as much as she missed them? And what about Ron? Did he really want to be with her? Their first few weeks were amazing… But after that? He seemed distant. He didn't treat her like his girlfriend, he just treated her like a friend who was a girl.

She sighed softly, opening her previously closed eyes, she jumped slightly on seeing the figure in the armchair opposite her.

"Sorry…" Sirius said "I- I thought you were asleep…"

She shook her head "Just thinking… Listen, Sirius…"

"No. I'm sorry about earlier… If you two are together, I should be happy…"

"But Sirius…"

"No. You two are really good together."

"Sirius, listen to me…"

"No, Hermione. You and Moony are great together. And you can see he really likes you, too. And you'll look good at the party together…" He rambled on.

"Sirius, shut up." She sighed.

"Huh?"

"Me and Remus aren't together. We're just friends. Nothing more."

"But… The way you look at each other… When you're with each other…"

She shook her head "We're friends. And we're going to the party together as friends… Nothing else."

He looked at her and blinked a few times. Before he could register what he was thinking, he spoke "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Now, it was her turn to blink multiple times.  
She thought 'Did he just…? He did, didn't he? Oh, Merlin…"

"Sirius…" She said softly "Sirius… I've only just met you, really… And I'm not looking for… Anyone… It's not you, it's me… Can we just be… Friends?"


	24. Chapter 24

**((A. N. Not overly long, but it'll do for now. I'll probably skip some of the week and go straight to the weekend at Hogsmeade, but would you gutsy mind? Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!))**

**Chapter Twenty-four.**

Sirius froze. She had said no... She said no... Wait. Why do I care so much? I'm Sirius Black for Merlin's sake! But Hermione... She's not 'just a girl'... She's so much more... What had Alphard said? There's always a chance unless she rejects you... And she rejected me...' Thoughts whirred through his mind as he registered the... Rejection.

Hermione bit her lip 'He's fine...' She thought 'He doesn't like me that much, does he? And I don't like him that much... It was just a crush... Like at Grimmauld Place... Just a crush...'  
She thought back to the days in the summer before she came back for her Fifth Year. All the joking, laughing, friendly banter... She had always wondered why he paid more attention to her than Ginny... She thought it was just because she was his Godson's friend... Or was it?

"I-I'm going for a walk..." He said, standing, eyes fixed to the floor.

She nodded slightly, staring at her hands.

He silently walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts and him to his.

After a while Remus walked in to find Hermione in exactly the same place as when he had left, though it was now slightly more stooped.

"Hermione?" he said softly "Are you ok?" He walked over and sat beside her.

"Sirius asked me out..." She said quietly.

"But... That's great, isn't it? I mean, you like him too..."

"I think I do... But I don't know. I'm just so confused. I said that I've really only just met him... And I just... Just want to be friends..."

"But you don't want to just be friends, do you?" He said, taking her hand.

She looked up into his amber eyes and shook her head "And-And the worst part is I think I've really hurt him... A lot..." She whispered.

He smiled sadly "I promise it'll turn out alright, ok? Hermione, if you do like him, why did you say no?"

"I don't know!" she sighed "I'm just confused... I love Ron... But I don't think he wants to be with me any more... And I don't know how long it'll be before I find out... And I really like Sirius..." She looked down.

"Listen, Hermione, I know Sirius, and I know that if he really likes you, he won't give up." He opened his arms slightly.

She leant into his arms into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem," He said "Are we still going to the party together?"

She nodded "Why wouldn't we? We were going as friends, so we're going to go as friends."

He nodded "We should get to Arithmacy. It's only the Gryffindors for that."

She nodded and stood and they walked out together.

Sirius walked out of the Common Room, unsure of what he was feeling. Was he imagining Hermione might have actually liked him? Was he being stupid liking her? Should he just give up? He couldn't, could he? She was just too perfect... She'd never like him... He groaned and slumped against the wall.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" A rather girly voice approaching him said.

He looked up. It was a seventh year Gryffindor, one from Lily's dormitory. He knew her and Lily weren't close in the slightest.

He stood straight "This doesn't mean anything. And it won't. I just need a snog." He took her head in his hands and crashed his lips against hers, feeling nothing special, just a slight shard of hurt stabbing his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**((A. N. Sorry it's not very long! Keep reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.))**

**Chapter Twenty-five.**

"So what happened?" James asked Sirius, sitting in Arithmacy.

Sirius shook his head "I'm not telling you again. I want to forget about her."

James nodded "But her and Moony, they're not together?"

"I've already said I'm not talking about it." He shook his head.

"Fine. But I'll find out some way."

Sirius grumbled something that he could hear and continued working.

"I'm actually an idiot." Hermione sighed, crossing out something on her parchment.

Lily sighed "Don't be silly, Hermione. You're not an idiot. You were just confused, like you said."

She sighed and scribbled something out, muttering "Why did I say no?"

"Couldn't you just, say that you want to go?"

"He'll think I'm doing it out of sympathy, though."

"Oh..." Lily sighed "He might ask you again, maybe after the dance."

She shrugged slightly and stood as class came to an end.

The six left class and headed to the Common Room.

After what seemed an eternity in silence, James finally spoke "We've got our first match on Friday."

"Oh, who's it against?" Hermione asked, looking up from her earlier gaze at the floor.

"Ravenclaw. Only a friendly though."

She nodded "Well, I'll be there." She smiled.

He smiled, contemplating whether or not to say something like 'Sirius'll be pleased.' Eventually, he decided not to as the walked into the Common Room.

"I'm gonna do that Arithmacy homework..." Sirius said, standing.

"I'll help." Lily said, also standing.

Sirius nodded slightly and the two of them walked up to the boys' dormitory.

"You're not actually going to do the homework, are you?" Lily said,sitting on James' bed.

"Course I'm not. Come on, Evans, you're s'posed to be smart." He said, laying back on his own bed.

She sighed "Sirius, we need to talk."

"About?" He lied.

"Hermione."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"But Siri-"

"No, Lily. She said no. I'm not going to bother her. I'm done about it."

She sighed softly "Sirius, you don't understand."

"Then explain to me. Explain why I like her so much. Explain why I'm so upset the she rejected me. Explain why I should ask her again."

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded slightly.

She smiled weakly "Ask her again at some point. Don't give up on her, Sirius. If she's worth having then don't let go."

He nodded again "Fine. But if she says no I'm not asking her again. I'll just completely forget about her."

She sighed softly and stood "Dont tell her I told you this, but she might like you, too."

She walked out and down the stairs, leaving Sirius to his own thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

**((A. N. Here it is! Keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.))**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

His whole face lights up with hope as Lily walked down the stairs; thoughts flood into his mind 'She might actually like me? Me? Why did she say no? If she did like me, she'd say yes, wouldn't she? So why did she say no? Should I ask her again? I can't give up, can I? But what did Alphard say? I've always got a chance unless she rejects me? But she did reject me... And Lily said to try again... AAARGH!'

"Only eleven days till the dance now." Lily grinned as she sat beside James.

"Only eleven days," he grinned back "And it's only half a day and on Friday for the match and no lessons the Friday of the dance."

"Oh, that reminds me. We need to find people to help decorate."

"I'll help." Remus offered.

"I'll help, too." Hermione smiled.

"Great. I'll ask Sirius and Frank" James said.

"And I'll ask Molly and Alice." Lily smiled.

'Molly...' Hermione thought 'Could it be Mrs Weasley Molly? And Frank and Alice... They might be Neville's parents...'

"Hermione? Hello?" Lily said.

"Hm?" She looked up, train of thought broken.

"Were you even listening?" She smiled.

"No." She admitted, smiling sheepishly.

She chuckled softly "I asked if everything would be alright. Y'know, between you and Sirius."

"Oh. I'm sure it'll be fine." She shrugged slightly.

"Does anyone even want to tell me what happened?" James frowned.

"It's a girl's thing." Lily smiled, patting his hand.

"How come Moony knows then?"

"Simple, innit," a voice said, accompanied by footsteps "More feminine than you." Sirius smirked.

Lily smiled softly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

James grinned.

Hermione immediately looked down, desperate to escape his eye line, but soon after she looked back up, and began a conversation with Lily.


	27. Chapter 27

**((A. N. Here you go! Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- No ownership!))**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

On the fifth day of Hermione's 'schooling' at Hogwarts, a Wednesday, she sat in the library, flicking through a transfiguration textbook, minding her own business.

She began thinking again, something she'd been doing a lot recently 'I'm eighteen tomorrow... Eighteen... I shouldn't even be in school... I'll need to pretend I'm seventeen...' She sighed softly.

"What's with all the sighing, Granger?" Sirius asked, walking in.

Things between the two of them had been better. It had only been awkward if it were the two of them alone, but had been fine if someone, even a stranger, were in the room. He had yet to ask her out again.

She shrugged softly "No reason."

He sat opposite her "You're not a very good liar. What's up?"

She shook her head "Nothing, Sirius."

He rolled his eyes "Fine, don't tell me. But I'll find out soon enough."

"Course you will."

He smirked "Course I will."

She chuckled softly "Have you thought of anything for the decorations yet?"

"Nope. You?"

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and pushed it across the table towards him.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," (Hermione now didn't mind him calling her that, as she had decided that it would be best to not burst into tears at every mention of the future. She knew that she would see them again.) "This is amazing!"

She beamed "It's not that good."

"Yes it is! It's fantastic! I like the streamers, apart from the Slytherin ones, can't you get rid of them?"

She smiled "No, Sirius, I don't think Lily wants a fight to break out because of the decorations. And you need to get some stuff done. I'm not doing all the work. We were assigned it together."

He grumbled "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

He sighed "Fine."

"Good Sirius." She chuckled.

"You seem interested in what Evans is studying." He said after a while.

The Veil was one of the subjects she was still sensitive about, though she was not sure why.

"Yes... It's just... Interesting."

Noting her uncomfortableness with the subject, he quickly moved on.

"I still don't know so much about you," he said quickly "Tell us about you. What's your favourite colour? Animal? What's your full name? When's your birthday?"

After a moment's thought, she spoke "Purple. Cat. Hermione Jean Granger."

"And birthday?"

"Nineteenth of September." She said quietly.

"Wh- That's tomorrow!"

She nodded "Well done."

He stood immediately, pushing his chair back.

She looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"I'm-er- brainwave. For the decorations. I'll see you later."

And before Hermione could interrupt, he walked away.

"Prongs!" he hissed into the two way mirror.

"What?" The messy haired boy moaned, his face appearing in the glass.

"It's Hermione's birthday tomorrow!"

"What? Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just asked her. We need to go to Hogsmeade. Now."

He nodded "I'll ask if Lily and Remus want us to get her something. Where are you?"

"Library."

He nodded "I'll be there in a bit."

After a while, James appeared around the corner "Alright?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Yep," they began to walk to the three eyed witch "What're you even getting her?"

He shrugged "A cat?"

"A cat?" He repeated

"A cat. She said that she likes cats."

"O... K..." He frowned slightly "Lils has got a book list and Moony's just getting chocolate. I haven't seen Worms all day."

He nodded and walked into the witch's hump.

"How're things between you two, then?" James asked after a while.

"We're... Ok. I know more about her now. I think I'll ask her again. But not now."

He nodded as they walked on "What about Christmas time?"

He shrugged "Might do."

"Have you asked her why she said no?"

"No," Sirius said "I don't think it would be... Fair."

He nodded slightly "Understandable. Right, where first then?"

"Chocolate shop place?" He frowned.

"Chocolate shop place." James grinned.

**((A. N. Hermione's birthday on the next chapter! And the ball probably two/three chapters after!))**


	28. Chapter 28

**(( Here's Hermione's birthday chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer No ownership.))**

**Chapter Twenty- eight.**

_The next day: Hermione's birthday_

Hermione..." Lily said softly "Hermione... Wake up..."

Hermione rolled over in bed and yawned, opening her eyes "What time is it?"

"Half past five." Lily said simply, sitting up in bed.

"Half five! Why are we up this early?"

"Sh!" She whispered "Because we are. Now get out of bed and put your dressing gown on. We're going downstairs."

Hermione mumbled something inaudible, swinging her legs out of bed and standing.

Lily smiled and handed her her dressing gown, tugging her down the steps and to the Common Room.

"Ready?" Sirius said to James and Remus, a large box in his arms.

"Ready." rRemus nodded.

"Ready," James yawned "Why did we have to get up this early?"

"Because we did." Sirius said, walking down the stairs.

When downstairs, he carefully placed the box on the table, brushing dust that wasn't there from the top of the holy lid.

"Cake..." He murmured, looking around "Ah-ha!" He said, walking over to a cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a medium-sized parcel. He placed that, too, on the table and pulled back the wrappings to show a chocolate cake with writing on it.

"Lighter." James supplied, handing him a cigarette lighter as he inserted a purple candle in the rich chocolate icing.

"Perfect." He said softly, stepping back and looking at it.

"She's coming..." Remus murmured, seeing a light flick on from the girls' dormitory.

Sirius looked up and took another step back from the table.

Quiet voices were heard from upstairs, as were footsteps.

"I don't understand why we're up so early." Hermione murmured as they walked into the doorway.

"Happy birthday." Lily whispered, grinning, from behind her.

"Oh, my..." she said softly, looking around.

The room had a soft glow, only the candle and some small lamps were alight. There was a purple table-cloth on the table that held the cake, and a small pile of purple presents were just beside it. The large box, however, had gone.

Hermione walked down from the stairs "Wow..." She said quietly.

Lily grinned at the boys, who grinned back.

"We couldn't not celebrate your birthday, could we?" Remus smiled.

Hermione smiled at the boys and then at Lily "You really didn't have to."

"But we did," Lily smiled "Come on then, open your presents." She ushered her towards the sofa and handed her one of the parcels.

"This one's from me." She smiled, sitting beside her as James sat next to her and Remus and Sirius sat on an armchair each.

Hermione carefully pulled back the purple paper. After she had opened it, she beamed. Lily had given her two books- a Muggle fairy tale book and The Tales Of Beedle The Bard.  
"Thank you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

"You're welcome." She grinned.

She pulled back and was handed another gift, handed to her from James "From me and Moony." He said.

She opened the present, to be revealed to chocolate, Honeyduke's finest, to be exact.

"Thank you." She smiled at the two of them before putting it to one side with the books.

"And this one's from all of us." Lily smiled, handing her a small parcel.

Hermione eyed it before, pulling apart the wrappings.

Lying in the deep purple paper was a necklace. It was a light chain with a small pendant at the end, containing a purple gemstone.

"Th-Thank you." She said quietly, gazing down at the necklace.

"Here," Sirius said, standing "I'll put it on." He walked over to her and took the necklace from her lap. He walked behind her and brushed her hair to one shoulder; he placed the chain around her neck and fastened it loosely before straightening up.

She put a hand to the back of her neck as Sirius walked away and traced the silver around to her collar-bone "You really didn't have t-"

"No thanking yet, Hermione, you've still got another present." Remus said, smirking.

She looked up as Sirius brought over a large, brown box with a purple bow tied around the top. He carried it over to her and sat on the sofa, where Lily had previously been sitting.

"This one's from me. Happy birthday." He smiled, placing it on her lap.

She looked from him to the box and back again, confused.

"Open it," he urged "It shouldn't bite."

She slowly pulled apart the bow and let it fall to her sides as she opened the flaps of the box.

She gasped.

Sirius grinned.

Inside the box, on a small cushion, lay a small, fluffy-haired kitten, peacefully sleeping, pink nose quivering slightly as her tongue snuck out and moistened it.

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered, looking into the box with adoration.

"Is it ok?" Sirius asked softly, watching her.

"It's... It's amazing..." She murmured.

He beamed at her.

She carefully dipped her hands in and scooped the now awake kitten and onto her lap.

Sirius moved the box and placed it on the floor, allowing the cat to perch on her lap.

She scratched the cat behind the ear as it meowed up at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at Sirius.

"You're welcome," he smiled "Couldn't not celebrate your birthday, could we?"

"You really did have to." She said, as the kitten crawled up her.

He chuckled softly "But I did." 'Because it was you.' He added in his mind

**((Keep reviewing please!))**


	29. Chapter 29

**((A. N. Thank you for the sweet reviews! Here's the next chapter! Preparations and costume buying soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!))**

Hermione smiled as the small kitten crawled across the carpeted floor, weaving its way through everyone's legs.

The cat rubbed against Sirius' legs, meowing timidly. If she was a cat person, he could be too.

Sirius reached down and scratched its head softly, causing it to snake its tail around his hand.

"I'm gonna go and get dressed." Lily said, standing.

"Me too." James and Remus said, following suit.

The three of them left and walked out of the room and up to their dormitories, leaving Hermione and Sirius alone for the first time in days.

"You really didn't have to." Hermione said softly, lifting the kitten onto her lap.

"But I did," Sirius smiled "Couldn't let you not have a birthday present, could I?"

She smile at him "Yes, a present. You didn't have to get me a cat, or a necklace. Or a cake. A book would have done just fine."

He shrugged "Seventeen's a big number."

She nodded slightly, wishing she could actually tell her real age.  
"But still, thank you." She said, giving him a half hug.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Happy birthday 'Mione." He smiled.  
She smiled and pulled back "Any ideas for the decorations yet?"

"A few." He smirked.

She raised her eyebrows "What make me think that either by 'a few' you mean none, or that you've got a trick."

"You've known me five days and you already know me as we'll as everyone else." He chuckled.

'Yeah... Five days and one and a half years...' She thought, sighing inwardly.

"So," Hermione said, stroking the cat's head "How've practices been going?"

"Good. We are so going to beat them tomorrow." He grinned.

She chuckled softly "Modest as ever."

"You know it." He grinned.

After their first lesson, Herbology, the walked towards Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"When did you get it?" Hermione asked Sirius, looking up at him.

"Get what?"

"The presents."

"Oh. Yesterday, after you told me, actually."

"But-"

"Secret passageways." He grinned.

"Ah." She nodded, smiling.

From behind them, Remus, James and Lily grinned.

"Five Galleons they get together by his birthday." James grinned to Remus.

"You're on." He beamed.

Lily chuckled and they walked into the Defense class.

As class ended, Alphard summoned Sirius over.

"How've things been going then?" He asked, arranging some papers on his desk.

Sirius nodded slightly "I asked her."

Alphard beamed "That's m'boy. What did she say?"

"She said no." He said, giving no sign of disappointment.

"Oh? And you've found someone else?" The older man raised his eyebrows.

He shook his head "I'm gonna ask her again."

"Oh?"

He nodded "It's her birthday today."

Alphard ignored the last comment "Listen, Sirius. You're mother does not have a heart, but it is clear you do. I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, Sirius."

"I won't get hurt," He said "Because I'll only ask her when the time's right."

He nodded "Good boy. Off you go then, no need to keep you from your friends."

"Bye," He nodded, opening the door "I got her a cat." She said, before leaving, placing a rather confused look on his uncle's face.

'After the dance,' Sirius thought to himself 'That's when I'll do it.'


	30. Chapter 30

**((A. N. Wow. 30 chapters. Keep reviewing, guys! I have a main structure for the next few chapters, so they should get done soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.))**

**Chapter Thirty**

After what Hermione had considered the best birthday, they entered the Common Room, all talking happily.

"Cake!" Sirius grinned, jumping to his feet and bounding up the stairs.

Hermione smiled.

"He organsied it all, y'know." Lily said, resting her head on James' shoulder.

"Really?" She said, disbelieving.

James nodded "Even baked the cake." He smirked.

She chuckled "Is he a good cook?"

"You won't get food poisoning." Remus joked.

She grinned.

Sirius walked down the stairs holding the chocolate cake, the kitten curled around his neck.  
"She was on my bed." He explained, blowing its tail out of his eyes.

Hermione smiled and stood, walking over to him and extracting the kitten from his neck and cradling it in her arms.

Sirius began singing 'Happy Birthday.' And the others soon joined in.

At the end of the song, Sirius beckoned for her to blow out the candles.

She brushed her hair to her side and moved her head towards the purple candle, shut her eyes and blew the flame out.

"What did you wish for?" Lily asked, grinning.

"If I tell you then it won't come true." She joked.

"I bet I could guess." Lily grinned.

Hermione shot her a 'shut-up-now' look, which Lily responded to immediately.

James grinned as Remus laughed softly.

Sirius put the cake on the table and pulled out a knife and five plates from the cupboard, handing them each one.

He cut the first slice and put it on Hermione's plate, the Remus's, then James's, Lily's and finally his.

He sat and watched, waiting, as Hermione slowly took a bite from the chocolate cake.  
After swallowing the first bite, she hungrily took another bite. And another. And another.

Sirius grinned as the others started eating "Good?" He asked Hermione.

"Amazing," she nodded "I didn't know you could bake."

"Let me guess" he grinned "I don't seem like a baking person?"

She shook her head "No, you don't."

He chuckled and took the empty plates, standing to walk to the cupboard.

Hermione placed the kitten on the floor and it immediately walked over to Sirius, entwining in his legs as he went to walk back to the sofa.

As Sirius went to take a step forward, he tripped over the pet, falling face first over the sofa.

James exploded in laughter at the discombobulated look on his best friend's face.

Lupin chuckled as the cat jumped up onto Sirius' back, curling up in a ball on it.

Lily looked down, laughing lightly.

Hermione jumped up quickly "Bad Crookshanks!" She scolded, walking over and picking her up from Sirius' back.

"Crookshanks?" Sirius questioned, pushing up from his bent over position and standing up at the back of the sofa.

"Oh... That was my old cat..." She frowned slightly, scratching the cat's head "He... He died a few months ago..."

"Oh." Sirius said, walking to the front of the sofa and sitting down again.

"You haven't named her yet, have you?" Liky said, trying to steer the conversation away from her new friend's dead cat.

"I was thinking Shadow. Because of the colour." She smiled.

She smiled.

"We've got Potions and Charms tomorrow, haven't we?" Remus asked.

"Yep," James answered "With the Slytherins then Ravenclaws."

"Ah, the Ravenclaws," Sirius grinned "Best act extra friendly so we don't feel too bad about beating them."

"I can't actually imagine if you lose." Hermione smirked, placing Shadow in her lap.

"So prideful of your house, 'Mione." Sirius joked.

"I'm just saying that you're being so cocky." She grinned.

"Better to me optimistic than pessimistic."

"Yes, but if you're always optimistic, then when something bad happens you won't be pleased."

Sirius muttered something in disagreement but had easy learned that she was nearly always right, so didn't vocalise his thoughts.

"We'd best get up then." Lily yawned, standing.

"Yeah, night." Remus said, standing and walking to his dormitory.

"G'night." James yawned, following as Lily left.

Sirius and Hermione were, again, left.

"Sorry," Hermione said, gesturing towards Shadow "She really likes you."

He smiled sheepishly, inwardly wishing that the cat wasn't the only one who really liked him.

"And thank you, for today. I can easily say that this has been the best birthday I've ever had."

He smiled, then stood "Right, we'd better get up to bed."

She nodded and stood.

"Night, 'Mine." He smiled.

For a moment, she contemplated going over to him and hugging him, as a thanks, but decided against it, thinking it inappropriate.  
Little did she know that Sirius had the same thoughts running through his own mind. But he, too, had reached the same conclusion.

"Night, then." She smiled, carrying Shadow upstairs.

He smiled back before leaving for his own dormitory.

He would win tomorrow. He would win so he could hug her, without it being inappropriate.


	31. Chapter 31

**((A. N. Busy busy busy. Right, for the next chapter, they're going shopping. I have come up with a wardrobe and set of masks for Hermione and Lily. If you want to see them, follow me on my Twitter account. I also need help in deciding what they will wear.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.))**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"And that's 10 points to Gryffindor!" The commentator called, adding 10 points. Gryffindor were winning 50-20 and it was only 5 minutes into the game.

"Maybe they will win." Hermione said to Remus and Lily.

"I dunno..." Remus said "We're good, but so are Ravenclaw. Sirius just doesn't want to admit it."

"Surprising." Lily smiled, looking up at James, who had just scored.

Sirius hit a bludger away from him with such great force that it zoomed the length of the pitch.  
'He must have really good arms...' Hermione found herself thinking, but quickly pushed it out of Her mind and focused on a different, female player.

"And another ten for Gryffindor by Potter! Captain since sixth year, that one, amazing player. And Black, absolutely fant-"

"Dearborn! On with the game!" McGonagal hissed, scowling.

"Right, sorry, Professor." He added another ten to Gryffindor.

Due to the commentator, Hermione's attention was once again brought back to Sirius as he whacked a bludger from by the stands.  
Many girls below him began giggling uncontrollably and blushing furiously, but when Sirius looked up and winked at Hermione, their facial expression changed dramatically.  
They looked up at her, furiously, with looks that were murderous and full of jealousy, something that Lily and Remus clearly found very comical. Even Sirius grinned before he flew off again.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly and she looked down.

"And he's spotted the snitch!" Dearborn boomed. Hermione snapped up her head, her neck cracking as she looked for the Seeker with messy black hair, emerald-green eyes and glasses.

Then she sat rigid. Harry wasn't the Seeker. Harry wasn't even playing. In fact, Harry wasn't even born.

Instead, a girl with chocolate-brown hair and wearing scarlet robes was zooming across the pitch, glued to her broomstick, arm outstretched.

"GRYFFINDOR HAVE WON!" Dearborn almost screamed as the girl, her last name being 'Bell' (Hermione was greatly reminded of Katie), grasped the snitch in her hand.

Her, Lily and Remus all jumped up, grinning.

Lily flung her arms around Remus and Hermione's shoulders, pulling them into a hug.

They all pulled back and walked down to the pitch, where the teams dismounted brooms.

Lily immediately ran over to James and wrapped her arms around him, which James eagerly responded to.

"You won." She grinned, pulling back.

"Was only a friendly though, wasn't it?" One of the other Chasers said, grinning, as he walked past.

"Course it was," James called back, before adding in a hushed tone to Lily "It's actual first game of the season. Told them that for the nerves."

She rolled her eyes, grinning.

Sirius grinned at Hermione "Told you we'd..." But he broke off. About half a dozen girls, mainly the ones who were in the front row of the stands, had ran towards him and all wrapped their arms around him, all giggling madly, some even planting kisses on his face.

His eyebrows rose in shock and his arms flew to either side of him, outstretched.

Lily bit her lip, suppressing a small smile.

"Oi, you lot! Get off my Beater!" James said, pulling Sirius out of the gaggle of 'tee-hee'ing girls, who all moaned as he was extracted from them.

The girls sighed and walked inside.

"Cheers." Sirius panted.

James nodded "Just try not to get broken, tonight."

Sirius nodded "Tell that to them lot." He cocked his head towards the girls that had just left.

He rolled his eyes "If they come near you I'll threaten to give them detention."

"No, you won't." Lily scolded.  
"Fine, fine. C'mon, Pads, let's go get changed."

"Let's get to the castle." Remus said to Lily and Hermione as James walked off.

The two girls nodded and began to walk away.

Hermione stopped when Lily and Remus were a way in front of her.

"Sirius?" she said, turning to face him.

He turned around.

"Well done." She smiled, before turning and walking back up to the castle with Lily and Remus.

Sirius sighed softly before walking into the changing rooms and changing before walking back to the Common Room with James.

The music in the Common Room was loud, and Hermione related it to Muggle dance music.  
There was lots of talking, laughing, and the clink of glasses and bottles.

Hermione and Lily sat on a windowsill, a bottle of Butterbeer each, talking about the dance.

"Have you got any idea what you want to buy tomorrow?" Hermione asked Lily, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Mm... I haven't really thought about it, but I've seen some absolutely gorgeous shoes," she grinned "What about you?"

"There were some dresses last week, and I'm going to wear the necklace that I got yesterday."

"I saw an amazing dress that would be perfect."

"Fantastic." She beamed.

"Alright, ladies." Sirius grinned, walking over.

Both Hermione and Lily knew what was in his goblet.

"You're drunk." They said in unison.

He smirked "Yes I am." And sat in between them, in a space that was by far too small for him.

Hermione leaned forward to continue her conversation with Lily "Is he always like this?"

"Yep." Lily sighed, also leaning forward.

"Talking about me?" Sirius slurred, grinning broader.

Hermione rolled her eyes, bringing the bottle to her lips, but was unable to drink anything.  
Sirius had grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap, still grinning.

Hermione squealed, spilling her Butterbeer over her.

Lily put her hands to her mouth, mainly to avoid laughing.

"Sirius!" Hermione scowled, attempting to stand up off of his lap. But she couldn't. Sirius had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Sirius. Get off of me." She said firmly, pushing up on the sides of the windowsill.

"Hmm... I don't think so." He murmured, taking a swig of his Firewhiskey.

"Let go." She repeated, more firmly, pushing up with more force; but unfortunately for her, she was correct and his arms were really good, so she was stuck in his grip.

Lily smirked slightly but hid it by drinking from her bottle, before smiling at Remus who walked over.

"Alrig-" His eyes rested on Sirius and Hermione and they popped open.

"Remus, help." Hermione said pleadingly, still trying to push up.

He chuckled softly but immediately stopped seeing the look she gave him. He put his drink on the side and wrapped his arms around Hermione's torso and pulled her up off of his friend's lap.

"Thank you," she smiled, moving out of his arms before turning to face Lily, "I'm going up before someone drenches me in more Butterbeer. Or worse, Firewhiskey. Night."


	32. Chapter 32

**((A. N. Sorry it's taken so long! Anyway, here it is! If you want to check out the costumes, see my Twitter!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**Please Review!))**

**Chapter 32**

Sirius awoke on the sofa with his head pounding at the loud, to him, conversation that was going on in the Common Room.

"Shut up, would you." He groaned, rolling over to face the back on the sofa.

"Get your arse ready, would you." James said, throwing a cushion at him.

"Hey!" He said groggily, tossing it back with a dreadful aim.

"Ouch!" Hermione said, taking a step back from her coffee cup which had been hit "Try not to constantly pour drinks over me, Sirius."

Sirius grunted an apology before slowly sitting up, groaning more.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed him a small vial of potion.

He took it and looked at it questionably.

"Hang-over cure." She explained.

"Cheers." He said, unstoppering it and drinking it in one.  
He immediately sat up straight, feeling better "Cheers." He repeated, nodding.

She nodded before drinking the rest of her coffee and putting it on the counter.

Lily jumped down the stairs "Right then," she grinned at Hermione "Ready?"

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, stifling a yawn.

"Shopping," Hermione said "For costumes. That reminds me. You'll need to come down at some point. We need to buy decorations."

He nodded slightly as the two girls walked out of the Common Room.

Sirius tilted his head back "She is not happy with me."

"Got that right." Remus said, walking down and sitting in the armchair opposite James.

"What did you even do?" James questioned, running his hand through his hair.

"What did he do?" Remus said with a mock thoughtful voice "Oh yes. He got drunk and forced her to sit on his lap, not letting her free. Oh, and she ended up with Butterbeer down her chest."

"What?" James spluttered.

"Yup." Remus said.

"Really, mate? Really? Not a good idea." James shook his head.

"Shut up," Sirius said, sighing "Well I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah... Next time we win, either don't get drunk or get someone to keep you away from Hermione." James said.

Sirius groaned softly "My head hurts."

"Shut up." James and Remus sighed.

"Next time he gets drunk, I'm hiding." Hermione said decidedly as they walked into Hogsmeade.

Lily chuckled "Dont blame you."

"We need masks, too." Hermione said, wanting to move away from the subject.

"Oh, yeah!" Lily said "I think I might have a red one... Red and black..."

Hermione smiled and they walked into the costume store.

"We'll have to modernize them a bit, won't we?" Lily said, looking around her.

"Yeah." Hermione said, running her hand along the silk of some dresses.

"Oh, Hermione, look!"

Hermione walked over to where the red-head stood.

"Hermione, this would look perfect on you."  
She pulled out a dress from many others. (Hermione had wondered how she had spotted it.)  
The dress had long, slightly floating, sleeves and about an inch above her knees. It was made of a white, silky fabric, which was slightly thinner on the sleeves and waist. On the hem of the skirt, it had gold and shiny purple thread that looped around it, and the gold was also rather like a belt which wound around the waist, rather tightly at the sides and back, and then went rather loose at the front, forming a v shape.

"Wow..." She said softly, running a hand over the material, fingering the gold thread.

"You've got to try it on." Lily beamed.

"We've got to find one for you first." She said, draping the dress over her arm.

Lily nodded and the two began walking around the shop, talking.

"Look!" Hermione grinned, running towards a dress.

Lily followed and gasped when she saw it.  
The dress had a black corset-type top that had silver buttons going up it. The skirt was an excellent red that came out slightly and was pleated. It had a short hood, made of the same material of the skirt, and covered the shoulders. It was the perfect image of an older Red Riding Hood.

"It's perfect..." she said quietly.

Hermione grinned "Let's go and try them on then."

Lily nodded and they walked towards the changing rooms.

Just as the girls had walked into the changing rooms, the three boys had walked in, talking rather loudly.

"Right, Moony, where do we look?" Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"Erm... No idea. Over here?" He asked, walking to a far corner of the shop.

James and Sirius followed, looking around at the many costumes around them.

"I'm assuming we're just going for black masks?" James asked as he flicked through the males costumes with obvious boredom.

"Yep." Sirius said, putting a hat on James' head, smirking.

James hit him over the head with the hat before putting it back.

"Let's look over here..." Sirius said, walking unknowingly towards the changing rooms.

"Lily?" Hermione said, pushing open the curtain and holding together the back of her dress "Can you zip me up?"

Lily walked out, hood hanging down her back, and zipped up the dress.

"Hermione, you look-"

Sirius let out a low whistle, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

She whipped around, her hair spinning madly momentarily, her house slightly agape.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Looking for a costume...?" He said, still staring at her.

"Stop staring! Sirius, get out."

"Why?"

"This is the changing room!" She hissed.

"Oh..." He flushed slightly "I... Er... Um... Bye." He said, turning around quickly and walking out.

Hermione sighed angrily and turned round to see Lily, doubled over in silent laughter.

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed "It's not funny!"

Lily straightened herself and wiped tears from her eyes "I didn't say anything." She grinned.

"You know what I mean," She rolled her eyes "Shall we go and pay then? We still need to get shoes, makeup and hair stuff."

"Yep." Lily said, walking into her changing room.

Hermione looked into the large mirror and straightened the skirt of her dress, turning from side to side to check it.

Sirius poked his head around the door "You look good."

"Sod off, Sirius." She sighed, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Sodding. Off." Sirius said, raising his hands in defense as he walked out.

"Moony... You are one lucky wolf." Sirius said after he had walked out.

"Why...?" Remus questioned, looking up with a mask on his face.

"Hermione looks... Wow..." He breathed, leaning against he wall.

James looked at him and raised his eyebrows before pulling out a Three Musketeers costume.  
"Ta-da!" He grinned, pulling out two other ones that matched.

Remus and Sirius grinned "Let's pay then. Then we'll get some masks." Sirius said, taking his costume and walking towards the till.

After the girls had payed, they walked into another shop not far away from the first one.

"So, shoes and masks?"

"Shoes and masks." Hermione confirmed as they walked to the masks, to find Sirius, James and Remus wearing large, flamboyant masks.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Lily laughed as they put their bags down.

Sirius grinned and grabbed the closest mask and placed it on Hermione's face. It was one rather like a Muggle theatre mask- it was pale white with bright red lipstick, bold pink blusher and blue eyeshadow with rather heavy eyeliner.

Sirius eyed her, tilting his head from side to side before shaking his head "No."  
He pulled the mask off and found a purple, half face one.

Hermione raised her eyebrows from behind her mask, but Sirius shook his head again.

"Too purple." He said, pulling it off.

"Sirius, I can find my own mask." Hermione said, turning her back on him and walking towards Lily.

"What about this one?" Lily asked Hermione, looking at her with a wire, black mask attached to her face. The mask had intricate patterns on it, weaving delicately around her face and entering her auburn hair, creating an obvious difference.

Hermione frowned "I think it needs red in it. How about this one?" She said, pulling a black, velvet mask which covered only around her eyes with multiple red and black lace bows on the top corner. She handed it to Lily.

Lily took off her first mask and put it on the shelf, putting on the velvet mask and looking in the mirror. She grinned "It's perfect."

Hermione grinned "And it'll go perfectly with your dress."

"Now one for you..." Lily said, looking around "I think... Gold?"

Hermione nodded and began walking around the shop with Lily, searching for the perfect mask.

"Hermione..." Lily grinned, looking at a shelf.  
She pulled off the mask she was looking at and showed it to Hermione, who grinned in return.

The mask Hermione had taken was rather like the first mask Lily tried on, but was slightly different. Instead of being coal-black, it was a luxurious gold and the wires were closer together, concealing more of her face than the last one did Lily's. The side that swept up her face was thicker than the other one, and rather resembled multiple butterflies perching on a golden leaf.

"It's... Wow..." Hermione said softly, pressing it against her face and looking in a nearby mirror.

Lily grinned "Shoes now." She said, dragging her across the shop.

"These are the ones I wanted." Lily said, locating a pair of black heels that had a large, floppy bow on the back.

"They'll look amazing." Hermione grinned, looking for shoes of her own.

"What about these?" Lily suggested, holding up a pair of gold heels.

"Great," Hermione smiled "Not too plain and not too fancy. Let's go and pay. Me and Sirius need to go and buy decorations as well."

"Fun," Lily joked as they walked to pay "Annoyed you a bit, last night, didn't he?"

Hermione looked at her and raised her eyebrows "A little bit? That's as big an understatement as me saying I like him."

Lily beamed "I knew you liked him."

Hermione turned red and payed,feeling Sirius' eyes burning into the back of her head.

**((Please like this page! CanYouBelieveOurLuck?bookmark_t=page))**


	33. Chapter 33

**((A. N. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been mega busy! Anyway, chapter 33, hopefully there's tore action in this chapter. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.))**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Sirius and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade, a very awkward silence over them, looking for any ideas for decorations for the party in six days.

"I really really am sorry about last night, 'Mione." Sirius said genuinely, breaking the silence and pausing to look at him.

She sighed softly and looked at him "Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Promise." He said, grinning at her acceptance of his apology.

She smiled slightly and rubbed her hands together, attempting to bring back some warmth in her body.

"Here." Sirius said, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

The leather was warm and heavy on her shoulders as she pulled it around her. She noticed it smelled like him, and from the blanket he had covered her with, nights ago. His scent was warming to her,it made her feel safe and happy; his scent was musky, with a hint of cinnamon, it reminded her of the forest, woody pine smells and such. His cologne invaded her senses whenever she was near him: a masculine aroma which reminded her of a strong, raw, earthy, untamed Muggle cologne, easily the centre of attention. He hadn't changed the cologne from this age onward.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" her head snapped up. She had been concentrating so much of his smell that she hadn't even noticed he was talking.

He chuckled softly, a soft chuckle, different to his regular bark like laugh.

"I asked if you wanted to get a drink? A hot chocolate or something?"

"Oh, um, sure, yeah." She said, slightly flustered as how attractive he was finally dawned on her. Yes, she had noticed it before, but now it was different. It was more dominant, intensified even, so much so that she couldn't push it away as she had been.  
'It's the jacket,' she thought 'Must be. Damn it for being so cold... And for him being so...'

"Come on then." He said, holding out a bent arm for her to link her own with.

She linked her arm with his, him pulling her closer, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from inhaling deeply.

They walked in silence for a while, watching groups run around, laughing, and couples walking close together, exchanging sweet murmurs and kisses.

"You've changed." Sirius said after a while, looking down at her.

"I have?" She questioned.

"You have," he nodded "For one, you don't seem constantly pissed at me."

She laughed lightly "Only when you're annoying."

"You've got an odd understanding of annoying then," he grinned, walking into a quiet coffee shop "Im sorry about the other day... In the greenhouse, with Moony..." His face fell slightly, his voice faltering.

"Sirius," She said, sitting opposite him at a table "Don't."

He nodded and ordered two hot chocolates.

Hermione shrugged off the coat and put it on her lap, leaning on her table with her elbows.

"You really did look really good earlier," Sirius said, watching her "If Moony was going out with you, he would be a lucky man. And your boyfriend's a prat if he doesn't love you." I would, he added silently in his head.

She smiled softly and handed him back his jacket.

Their fingers brushed momentarily, just as they had done on one of Hermione's first nights.  
Sirius raised his head and their eyes locked.  
Hermione ddidn't pull back, in all honesty, she didn't want to either.  
Sirius looked at her. He felt her smooth, dainty hand beside his. He looked up at her almost flawless face, looked at each long lash; how much her eyes resembled chocolate; how her lips were parted slightly; her soft, rosy lips, what he wouldn't do for just one kiss...

"Thank you." She said softly, passing the coat into his fingers, not drawing her gaze from his stormy eyes. But they weren't completely stormy, they had something else to them. Sadness? Jealousy? Longing?  
She remembered seeing his eyes in the Department of Mysteries, how they brushed over her, empty and regretful, before meeting Harry's and falling back with an unfortunate grace into the veil.

He smiled, a smile that was not reflected in his eyes which stayed the same, but still a genuine smile "Any time, kitten."

Her mouth opened a little more as her mind rewound back to Grimmauld Place.

_Hermione sat it the library, her legs curled under her, Crookshanks on her lap and a book in her hands. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, that was the book. Keeping her eyes trained on the book, she outstretched her hand to pick up her tea from the table beside her. But it wasn't there._

_"Looking for this, kitten?" Sirius smirked, leaning casually against the door frame, her mug against his lips "I must say, you read in the most animated way."_

_She sighed "That was my drink, Sirius."_

_"Mine now." He shrugged, walking over to the armchair beside her's._

_She sighed again, putting the book on the arm of her chair as Crookshanks wandered over to Sirius and sat on his lap "Traitor." She murmured._

_Sirius chuckled "I never used to be a cat person, you there was one person that I decided to change for."_

_She raised her eyebrows "Sirius Black changing for a girl? Elaborate then."_

_"We'll, she came to Hogwarts in our seventh year. Absolutely gorgeous she was, stunning. But, ah, she had a boyfriend. And she slapped me. Then Lily and James, Head Boy and Girl at that time, organised a ball. She and Moony went together. There was no way they wouldn't, they were both smart, liked books, got along well. I thought she was interested in him. But she wasn't. Then it was her birthday. I bought her a cat," he smiled at the memory "She looked so happy, the happiest she'd been since she came. That's when I decided, if needs be, I would change, for her."  
At that, Sirius remembered Remus talking to him, Remus telling him how important it was that he wasn't to try anything with the witch while she stayed at his house. For two reasons. The first being that she was underage, the second that it hadn't happened yet, she had not gone back in time._

_Hermione smiled "That's really sweet."_

Hermione smiled at the memory 'He changed...' She thought 'For me.'

Sirius smiled and handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"To change." Hermione toasted, raising her cup.

"To change." Sirius echoed, smiling at her as her smiled lit up her face.

He liked her.

She liked him.

**((PLEASE like this page and share it! We really want 1000 likes by Christmas! CanYouBelieveOurLuck?bookmark_t=page ))**


	34. Chapter 34

**((A. N. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I'll do a much over due Christmas chapter soon ^.^ R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership))**

**Chapter 34**

The day of the party had come round quicker than expected and seventh years were all in a flurry getting ready. Especially those who were helping out.

"Sirius, that's not green! It's purple!" Hermione frowned, walking forward and lowering his wand, which had purple streamers floating from the end.

"Oh," Sirius grinned "I knew that."

She rolled her eyes "Course you did. Green, not purple." She waved her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. Green streamers spurted from the tip.

"Show off." He muttered, creating silver to be paired with her green.

"There. That's the decorations done."

"Yep. Now we can go and get ready."

Hermione grinned, recalling how much fun she had had at the Yule Ball.  
"Who are you going with?"

"No-one," he shrugged "Never got round to it."

"And you have broken many girls' hearts." She laughed.

"Oh well, honestly, none of them stood a chance."

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"'Mione!" Lily called from across the room "Ready?" She grinned.

Hermione grinned back "Ready," she turned to Sirius "See you." And with that, she ran off to meet Lily, linking arms with her and walking out.

James walked over to Sirius "There's gonna be mistletoe, y'know." He said, rocking on his heels.

"Yeah, but she's Moony's date. I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair."

"Mate, I ddon't think he'd mind."

Sirius shrugged "But she's still going with him."

James sighed "You're so bloody stubborn."

"Lily, can you do my dress up for me, please?"

The two girls were in their dormitory, their party things sprawled on their beds.

"Yep." Lily smiled, walking over to the brunette, zipping up the dress at the back "Thisdress really does suit you, Hermione."

She smiled "Thank you. Yours looks amazing."

Lily grinned "D'you think James would like it."

"I'm sure he'll love it. You really do like him, don't you? You're perfect together, I can see you going far."

Lily blushed faintly "Really?"

Hermione nodded, smiling genuinely "Really. How're you having your hair?"

"In a knot at the bottom."

"That'll look nice," she smiled "I'm going to try to tame my hair so it's wavy."

She nodded "I know a spell that'll calm it down for a while."

"Fab." She grinned, pulling her necklace over her head "I got you something."

"What?" Lily looked up at her.

"I got you something." She pulled a box out from under her pillow and handing it to her.

Lily Tom the box and opened it, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
Inside was a silver ring, the shape of a leaf, which wrapped around the finger.

Hermione smiled "Shall I do your hair?"

Lily nodded "Yes please."

Hermione stood behind Lily and began on her hair, using her wand to set it in place.  
After a while, the two swapped places. Lily murmured a spell and Hermione's hair became less frizzy, forming soft waves that cascaded down her back.

Hermione smiled and stood . She handed Lily her mask and said a spell, a semi-permanent sticking charm, which Lily repeated on her.

"Ready?" Lily asked, slipping her shoes on.

"Ready." Hermione nodded, doing the clasp up on her shoes.

The two grinned at each other and began to walk down the stairs, hearing rather agitated voices.

Sirius, Remus and James stood in the Common Room, all dressed in Musketeer costumes.

"Why isn't it staying on?" James grumbled as he attempted to push a plain black mask onto Sirius' face.

"OI!" He muttered, pushing him away "That hurts!"

Remus shook his head "If you listened, Lily gave us a spell."

"Oh."

Remus attached his mask to his face before attaching James' and Sirius'.

James was facing the stairs, leaning on the sofa as Remus and Sirius strolled around the room.

"Woah." He said, eyes wide as the two girls walked down the stairs.

Remus turned and saw the two "Wow." He breathed.

Sirius turned his head around and let out a low whistle, eyes locked on Hermione.

The two girls blushed and walked down the last the last steps.

James walked forward, scooping up Lily in his arms and spinning her around, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"Absolutely stunning." He murmured softly.

Remus walked over to Hermione, as did Sirius.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Remus smiled down at her.

"You... Wow... Amazing... Look..." Sirius stared at her.

Remus clicked his fingers in front of his face "What Sirius is trying to say is that you look absolutely divine and he would like the first dance with you."

"Yeah..." Sirius murmured "That..."

Hermione blushed even more "I'd love to, Sirius."

Sirius' jaw dropped, and then his face cracked into a grin.

Hermione smiled.

"Well, well, well," James smirked "Moony the matchmaker. Right, now we need to get downstairs."

Sirius looked at Remus, who nodded, and oustretched a hand to Hermione.

She smiled and took it, lacing her fingers with his.

**((A. N. I know Lily should technically have her own common room with James, but it's a FanFic, things can change.))**


	35. Chapter 35

(**(A. N. Sorta short, but kinda cute. Maybe some drama next? O.o R&R please! :)**

**Disclaimer: No ownership!))**

**Chapter 35**

Professor McGonagall patrolled through the Great Hall, ensuring things were running smoothly. She turned when the five students walked in.

"Well, Potter, Evans, I must admit, you truly have out done yourselves."

The two Heads smiled brightly as the head of house walked away.

"Don't look now, Pads..." James murmured, noticing a dark-haired teenager walk towards them.

Sirius looked, despite what his friend had said. "Brilliant..." He muttered.

Bellatrix sauntered over in an extremely revealing dress, turning her nose up at Sirius "You've finally run out of girls then? Dating a Mudblood?"

Hermione felt her forearm tingle where the scar was as she put her hand on Sirius' forearm as he reached into his pocket "She's not worth it," she murmured in his ear "Come and dance."

He nodded slightly and lightly took her hand, walking to the already crowded dance floor.  
"How d'you do that?" He murmured, placing a hand on her hip.

"People are prejudice," she said softly, placing her free hand on his shoulder "I've learnt to deal with it."

"We'll you shouldn't have to deal with it. People shouldn't be prejudice."

"But they are."

He nodded, and began to awkwardly moving his feet.

She looked up at him and laughed, to which he grinned.

"I'm not the best dancer." He admitted.

She laughed "I think you're brilliant."

"Well you're mental then." He joked, just missing treading on her foot.

She smiled, shaking her head "You're not even in time with the music. Listen to it. One, two, three, one, two, three. Now feet. Right, left, right, left right... There!" She grinned up at him.

He grinned, looking into her eyes "And twirl!" He twirled her around and caught her in his arms "Ta-da!"

"Look at them!" Remus grinned.

"I know!" Lily beamed.

"They're perfect for each other!" James squealed.

The two turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"What? No squealing?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Fine, fine..." He muttered, drawing his wand.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing you truly are a genius." Remus said, beaming.

James grinned and aimed his wand at a clump of mistletoe "Wingardium Leviosa." Her murmured, levitating the plant. He hovered it over Hermione and Sirius, grinning.

"And he can dance!" Hermione proclaimed, raising her arms in the air and grinning.

Sirius beamed up at her, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her round.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His laugh came out as a bark and put her down. He brushed some hair from her eyes and she blushed lightly.

Above them was a rustling, causing both of them to look up. Above them was a small clump of mistletoe. He looked down at her, eyebrows slightly raised as if silently asking her. She went on tip toes and lightly pressed her lips to his, giving him the lightest of kisses before coming away, cheeks red. Sirius was grinning over her head, at the wall, like an idiot.

"Yes!" James, Lily and Remus grinned, flinging their arms over each others' necks.

Alphard stood in a corner, a glass of Firewhiskey in hand, grinning.

Bellatrix stood in a corner, fists clenched, scowling.


	36. Chapter 36

**((A. N. Hai! Just when you think I've dropped off the face of the planet xD. I'm back! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been dealing with family problems so... Yeah. I'm back now! Enjoy!))**

******ATTENTION: I'm currently looking for an OC to use in my fanfic preferably Slytherin, has an evil streak and/or is 'close' with Bella, Reg, Lucius and Narcissa(: PM me if you're interested!**

**No Ownership!**

**Chapter 36**

"Did you see them?" Bellatrix sat in the Slytherin common room with Regulus, Narcissa, Lucius, Roldulphus and Snape.

"I know," Rodulphus scowled "Disgusting. Absolutely revolting."

Bella nodded, shrugging the shoulders - what there was of shoulders - of her gown off "It's taken aunt Walberga too long to get rid of him."

"Definitely," Narcissa nodded "It's Potter's fault. Leading him astray. He could have married. A respectable pure blood girl. Not some Mudblood tart."

"We should do something." Lucius said suddenly, sitting bolt upright in his armchair "To the girl," he elaborated "Get rid of her. Hurt her. Anything."

Bellatrix grinned wickedly "Hurt her... Brilliant... But how..."

"I don't know, Bella, but I have no doubts that you can think of something sufficient." Snape drawled, leaning back in his chair "We all know that you'd jump at any chance to harm your cousin."

She smirked "Too true, Snape. What was it you were saying about the Willow?"

_In Hermione's real-time._

"D'you remember meeting her?" Tonks asked her husband curiously, plonking herself on the sofa.

He nodded "I do. Studious as ever. Her and Lily grew very close. And Sirius seemed rather taken with her."

Her eyes widened "No way! Really? Wow! Who would have thought? Especially the way that they acted at Grimmauld place..."

"That was my doing. I told him that he mustn't show any unusual affection. After all, to her it hadn't yet happened."

Tonks nodded "That makes sense. When did she leave?"

He frowned momentarily, thinking "A week before the end of seventh year. She just disappeared. We're still not sure how it happened without her staying there, but it somehow did. Sirius thought she had died..."

"Oh..." she said, quietly and sadly "What did she talk about? And what did you guys talk to her about?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Normal stuff," Remus shrugged "School, there was a dance. Some... things happened. Her and Lily talked about-" his face went blank.

"Talked about what? Remus?" Nymphadora frowned, looking at her husband's prematurely lined face.

"The veil." He breathed.

_In the time of the Marauders_

_Darkness. Silence. Nothing. Dead? No. There's breath. Slight. Shallow. A scream. Blood. The cold metallic taste reaches her lips. Another scream. And another. And another. Something cold- No. Hot. A knife? A poker? It stings. It burn. It cuts. Up her arm. Up and up and up. Across her torso. A fiery line left behind. Blood. More and more blood. Trickling down her ribs. Her eyes are forced open. A maniacaly grinning face greets her. They raise the thing. Higher and higher and higher. Above her heart. They bring it down. Sharp and quick. Movements like a snake. One thought. 'I'm going to die.'_

Hermione awakes early on the Saturday morning, breathing heavily, a light sheen of cold sweat covering every inch of her body. Wiping her face, she slid out of her bed, silently taking the duvet with her. Marlene, Mary, Lily and Dorcas were still sleeping soundly. She slowly crept down the stairs, the duvet slung over her shoulders and switched on a small lamp.

"Who is it?" A sleepy voice demanded from the sofa.

"Who are you?" Hermione frowned. A few years before the war she'd have been worried; scared even. But the war had changed her. She had her wand. She knew spells. What was the worst that could happen? The dream.

"Hermione..." the voice said, expression flooding into their voice. A shaggy head popped up.

"Sirius?" Hermione said softly, walking forward "What're you doing down here?"

A shifting sound was made as Sirius moved over to one side of the sofa, patting the place next to him "Wormtail snores."

"Oh." She smiled weakly and sat beside him.

"What about you?" he questioned, looking over at her "Why're you down here?"

"Just a dream." She shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Poor 'Mione..." he said softly, moving a hand to her hair and stroking it affectionately "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "Not really... I-I had a really good time last night." She said softly.

Sirius couldn't stop the disgustingly smug grin working its way across his face. "I did, too. And thank you."

She smiled "For what?"

"Teaching me to dance." He grinned.

She laughed quietly "Well,you're very welcome. Thank you for dancing with me."

He grinned down at her "You were very beautiful, y'know. You still are."

She blushed faintly "Thank you." She smiled "You were very handsome."

He barked a laugh "I'm always handsome."

She laughed "Cocky, more like. Now shhh. I'm tired."

He chuckled and nodded "Ok, sweetie."

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows "Sweetie?"

He shrugged "Tried it out."

"Never again." She smiled, unfolding the duvet the duvet and placing it loosely over the two of them, curling her legs underneath her.

"Oh, you shut up." He smirked, wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on hers.

"Never." She grinned sleepily, closing her eyes.

He chuckled softly and Hermione's cat jumped lightly on their laps. Hermione's hand automatically came from the blanket and rested on the black fur.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" she murmured softly.

"Me or the cat?" he joked.

"The cat," she smiled "You, silly."

"I'd love to." He said softly.

"Night night." She grinned into his shoulder.

"Night night, 'Mione." He smiled against her bushy hair.

**Reviews are love, drama and excitement! R&R for me to continue!**

**I'm currently looking for an OC to use in my fanfic preferably Slytherin, has an evil streak and/or is 'close' with Bella, Reg, Lucius and Narcissa(: PM me if you're interested!**


	37. Chapter 37

**((Chapter 37! I love how popular this is getting, but I'd really like some more reviews. Review to say what you like, what you think could be improved, what you would like to happen, anything! But I'd really like some more! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 37

_Why am I here? What am I supposed to do? Everything is fine. Nothing's going wrong. Why am I here?_

Hermione slowly awoke, Sirius gone. It was eight o'clock on the Saturday morning. She frowned slightly as she sat up and trudged into her dormitory to a groggily waking Lily.

"Where you been?" she questioned, sitting up and yawning.

"Downstairs." Hermione shrugged "Hogsmeade today?" She asked hopefully.

Lily nodded enthusiastically "Definitely! James asked me there."

Hermione grinned _See_, she told herself Nothing is going wrong. Why am I here if I've got nothing to solve?

Lily grinned "Let's get ready, then."

* * *

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Lucius questioned Bellatrix, walking around their common room.

"One-hundred percent positive." Bella nodded.

"She knows what she's to do?"

"Yes, Lucius. For once in you damned life, trust me. I've known her for years."

He quirked an eyebrow "And you decide to bring... whatshername up only now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "I have my secrets, you have yours. Now keep you hook nose out of my business and hope that my nephew doesn't inherit it."

* * *

"Good night, Pads?" James asked groggily, sitting up and stretching, his arm reaching to one side for his glasses.

From his own bed, Sirius grinned "The best, cheers for letting me steal your date, Moony."

An unidentifiable grunt came from the bed closest to the window and a bundle of blankets shifted.

James grinned.

"What about you and Evans, then? Snivellius didn't seem to happy seeing you two together."

"About as much as your cousins did," James agreed grimly before brightening up "Im going Hogsmeade with her today."

Sirius grinned broadly "Just remember who your best friend is when it comes to choosing your best man and godfather."

A scoff was heard from Remus' bed "I think you'll find I'll be getting those roles."

James smirked "Both of you can sod off. It'll be Worms getting them."

Sirius barked a laugh "Hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to go and see Uncle Alphard first, then to Hogsmeade. We've both got ladies to see today."

James smirked "Brilliant."

"And what about old Moony?" Remus asked, sitting up with a yawn "Who am I going to spend the rest of my life with?"

"You could always marry Sirius' cousin. She seems quite smitten with you." James winked, sliding out of bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Oh shut up, you prats. I'm going."

James laughed as Sirius walked from the room "Someone's getting protective!"

* * *

"Lily, whatever you'll wear you'll look fine!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yes but what if..."

"What if what?"

"Oh, never mind! I might as well go in my underwear!" she sat on the bed with a 'hmph'.

"We'll, he probably would appreciate that." Hermione grinned, walking over to Lily's trunk.

"Shut up." Lily muttered, swatting her over the head.

Hermione laughed and extracted a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved red and black checked shirt.  
"Wear this." She smiled.

Lily smiled "Cheers. Wear that red jumper we bought. Sirius likes it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"James talks." Lily grinned.

Hermione laughed, taking the said jumper from her trunk and a pair of trousers "Let's get ready then."

* * *

"Brooke, hurry up!" Bellatrix tugged on the girl's arm. "We need to get there before they do."

The girl was medium height with dark hair, just brushing her shoulders. She was beautiful and had rich brown eyes and full lips. Though she was his twin, they were not identical.

"My brother is going to kill you." She muttered, standing and folding the parchment.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. Besides, he doesn't want anything to do with it. Now hurry up. You know what you're to do?"

She sighed "Bella, we've been over it at least ten times now. I've got a pretty clear idea of what to do."

"Pretty clear isn't clear enough, Brooke." Bella chided, pulling her out of the Slytherin common room and into the grounds, towards the carriages which would take them to the village.

Brooke's eyes darkened as she turned her head to Bellatrix "I know what I'm doing, Bella. Don't underestimate me."

**((Ooh! Cliffhanger! Reviews are MUCH appreciated! X))**


	38. Chapter 38

**((I have no life... So two chapters in one day! Quite a busy chapter, but I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming!))**

**Disclaimer: No ownership **

Chapter 38

"Ah, thank you Poppy..." Alphard smiled weakly as he took a small vial from her, standing in the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

She smiled "Remeber to come back in two weeks, or if it gets worse."

He nodded "I will. And please keep in mind not to tell my nephew. Dont let Sirius know."

She smiled, slightly sadly,"You have my word. Now, off you go."

He bowed his head slightly "Thank you again, Poppy." And with that, he turned and walked into the deserted corridor.

"Uncle?" Sirius frowned, walking out of a portrait.

"Sirius?"

"Why did you just come out of the Hospital Wing?" the younger asked, walking toward him.

"Oh, just something I was trying out for class... Needless to say we won't be doing it." Alphard lied.

"Right..."

"I saw you with Ms Granger last night."

Sirius' disbelieving face broke into a grin "Yep."

"I thought she was going with Lupin?"

"She was... But as friends. I stole her away for a dance... Or two."

Alphard grinned "It seemed more like the whole night, Sirius."

Sirius barked a laugh "Yeah... You're right. Meeting her today."

Alphard smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Excellent. This is the happiest I've seen you in a while."

Sirius grinned "Not much to be happy about at home, really."

"True." Alphard nodded "If you ever need a place to stay, my doors are always open."

"Cheers... I'd better get going."

"Yes you had, go on. Have fun." The elder pushed him in the direction on the door.  
Sirius grinned once more before walking off and to the carriages.

* * *

"Potter first?" Brooke asked, stepping out of the carriage and onto the pavement.

"Either. And make sure the Mudblood sees you." Bella nodded.

Brooke smirked wickedly "This is going to be fun. When are the others getting here?"

"Soon. Dont fret. They will be here. None of them would miss it."

Brooke grinned again "This is going to be brilliant."

* * *

"So you were researching into the Veil?" Hermione asked as her and Lily climbed into a carriage, referring to one of her first days at Hogwarts.

Lily nodded "You're actually one of the first people I've told about it."

Hermione nodded "Could I have a look at your notes later? For... future references?"

"Course you can, not that you'll ever have to use it, though."

"Course I won't. who would get trapped in there that I'd know?" She smiled slightly.

Lily smiled brightly "Sirius really likes you, y'know."

"I think I really like him, too." Hermione said softly.

Lily grinned across at her as they came to a stop on the cobblestones.

* * *

"Alright, Pads?" James grinned, sitting inside the Three Broomsticks, Remus on one side, nose buried in a book "How was your uncle?"

Sirius grinned across at him "Alright?" he walked over and sat beside him "He's alright. Hurt himself doing an experiment for class." He rolled his eyes, though the grin remained.

"The girls are meeting us here. Outside even. We should probably wait outside for them." James stood.

"I've just bloody sat down..." Sirius muttered, making a big deal of standing up and walking outside.

James chuckled and leant against the wall, Sirius soon following suit as the two girls' heads came into sight.

* * *

"Ready?" Bellatrix asked Brooke, grinning, as her eyes brushed over the two teens leaning against the wall and the two walking toward them.

"Two traitors at once." Brooke grinned, running a hand through her hair before brushing down her jeans.

"Remember, quickly. One, then the other and then leave."

Brooke nodded "See you in a bit." She smirked, before sauntering through the crowd toward the boys.

* * *

"There they are." Lily smiled, nodding toward the Three Broomsticks.

"There they are." Hermione agreed "I'll try not to pass out this time."

Lily laughed and shook her head "Sirius'll be your knight in shining armour again if you do."

* * *

"There they are." James smiled, nodding toward the two distinctive heads of hair.

Sirius quickly looked over and grinned "I like that jumper."

James chuckled "I know you do."

* * *

Brooke grinned, only a few feet away from Sirius and James, closer than Lily and Hermione, but still in their eyesight.  
'There they are.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Bellatrix, now joined by Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Regulus, grinned evilly. "This should be fun."

* * *

Brooke stopped in front of James, though he didn't notice her. He was too busy grinning at Lily. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Lily made a choking sound at the sight in front of her and shook her head. He was kissing her. She was kissing him. And he wasn't pulling back. "No..." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She took steps back before turning and walking away, fists clenched, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as the girl extracted her lips from James', smirking.

* * *

Brooke winked at the mildly bewildered James and Sirius opened his mouth to tell her to 'Sod off, he has a girlfriend.', but his lips were soon occupied. She had pulled Sirius' head down and their lips met.

* * *

Hermione stared at them, mouth slightly open. It was like sixth year. The exact feelings flooded into her like a tsunami. She needed Harry didn't exist. He was barely a glint in his father's eye. And from the looks of things, James wouldn't be his father. Shaking her head, she turned, walking in the direction that Lily had gone in. She couldn't stand to see either of them. Neither had pulled back.

* * *

Brooke pulled back and winked at the two boys before walking away, a smirk plastered on her face.

James and Sirius shared a bewildered expression and looked to where Hermione and Lily had previously been.

"They're gone..." James said quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock..." Sirius muttered.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Let's go and find them. We can deal with Snivelly's sister later..."


	39. Chapter 39

**((A. N. I'm not too sure on this one... Opinions? I ****_might _****change it later... Please please please review!))**

**Disclaimer: No ownership**

Chapter 39

"Lily?" Hermione called, walking into a lightly wooded area "Lily, where are you?"

"I'm here," Lily said from a way away "Not that it'll make any difference."

Hermione sighed softly and walked toward the voice.

Lily sat on a fallen tree in front of a small spring, her hair falling like curtains in front of her face.

Hermione walked over and put her arm around her "You alright?"

Lily shook her head "No," she scoffed "Course I'm not. My boyfriend just snogged the face off some other girl."

"I think she kissed him..." she said softly, trying to lighten the topic.

"But he didn't pull back." Lily said, looking up and into Hermione's eyes "D'you know who that was?"

She shook her head.

"Snape's sister." She laughed bitterly "How typical is it that the guy who loved me's sister snogs the guy I love."

"You love him?" she asked softly.

"As much of a prat he is, I do." She shrugged indifferently "But I'm not going to talk to him again after this."

"What?"

"Im not going to be with him." She said firmly, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, Lily..." she wrapping both arms around her.

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"If he'd have pulled back..." she said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She kissed Sirius as well..." Hermione sighed "He didn't pull back, either."

"Hermione..." she said softly, giving her a small squeeze around the middle.

Hermione shrugged slightly. It hurt, yes, but she wouldn't- couldn't- let a guy get the better of her. She was here for a reason, which she still didn't know.

"I'm not going back to him," Lily said adamantly "I'll go out with Remus. I'm not going back to him. Ever."

Hermione froze. If Lily didn't go out with James, then they wouldn't get married. If they didn't get married, there'd be no Harry, if there wasn't a Harry, then Voldemort wouldn't fall. The future of the wizarding and Muggle world rested on their shoulders. Could this be what she had to do?

* * *

"Moony." James said desperately, walking into the Three Broomsticks.

Remus looked up from his book, eyebrows raised "What?"

"Help." Sirius pleaded.

"What've you two done this time?"

"Snape's sister kissed us."

"Lily and 'Mione saw."

His amber eyes widened "What? You pulled back, though."

"We... couldn't."

"What? You two really are the biggest pair of idiots I've ever met." He shook his head, closing his book.

"But you're going to help us. You're going to help us, right?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Yes. But not because of you. Because Lily belongs with you," he gestured to James "And it's obvious Hermione really likes you," he gestured now at Sirius "And they're my friends."

"Thank you!" James said, letting out a breath of relief.

"Just keep in mind. They are not going to be happy with you." He said, standing and picking up his book.

* * *

"So it's Avis?" Lily asked Hermione, wand outstretched to a tree.

She nodded "Avis." Hermione said in example, drawing a diagonal line with her wand. Slowly, folded birds began to appear, their origami wings fluttering as they circled in front of her.

Lily copied, and was soon left with her own flock of birds.  
"What did you do then?" she asked, as a bird perched on her shoulder.

Hermione's face became hard as she remembered the night. The giggling of Lavender. The comfort from Harry. And her feelings from today, almost mirroring those from sixth year. But more intense. Molly was right. He was just a playboy.  
Pointing her wand at the nearest tree she said, "Oppugno.", her voice thick.  
The birds darted toward the tree in a triangle formation before hitting it with a soft 'poof', exploding into small pieces.

"You really like him, don't you?" Lily said softly, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

She shook her head "Liked. Past tense."

"Let's get back." Lily said "You can look at my notes, if you want."

Hermione paused. Did she want him back after this? But it wasn't about her. Harry would. Tonks, Remus would. Reluctantly, she nodded "Let's go."

The two walked back in near silence, leaving Hermione a considerable time to think. She thought of why she was here. _To stop something. To change something. Now or the future. Or both. _Stop what? Change what? _Get Lily and James back together. Learn how to get Sirius back._

* * *

_Hermione's real time_

"The veil?" Harry said, staring at the werewolf in disbelief.  
Remus had asked the Weasley's and Harry to meet at the Burrow, under the kind invitation of Mrs Weasley.

Remus nodded "Yes, the veil."

"As in the veil my Godfather was stunned into?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Remus, can you remember what they said?"

Lupin shook his head, sadly, "They talked about it once when I was around, once when it was the full moon and numerous times alone."

"Remus... this is very, very important, what can you remember?" Arthur asked, sitting on a worn armchair.

Remus frowned in remember acne, his face becoming more lined "There needs to be two people. One goes in, one stays behind. There's a spell. It's dangerous... that's all I remember and heard."

Arthur nodded "Well then..."

"We need to get him back." Harry said, standing and pacing around the room.

"I agree, but we'll have to wait until Hermione gets back. She's the only one that knows the spell."

"No doubt she'll want him back as we'll..." Nymphadora murmured, a smile sneaking onto her lips.

"What?" he frowned, looking at Tonks with a curious expression.

"There's something you should know which happened..." Remus said cautiously, looking at his ex-student's confused face.

"Yes...?"

"Hermione and Sirius...were-are-dating."

* * *

_In the Marauder's Era_

"Here we go..." Lily pulled out a cardboard box from under her bed, peeling at the sides.

"So this is all the research you've done?"

She nodded "The guy that disappeared's research, research on the making of the veil, what the veil actually is, the possibility of retrieving someone from the veil, how to retrieve someone... It's all in here."

"Can I write some down?" Hermione asked timidly "Just in case something happens. I won't use it. Or tell anyone about it."

Lily nodded "I was thinking, after all the research and after school, that I might publish it. Put it into an order and bind it. To be kept at the Ministry."

Hermione smiled and looked down, hiding the sadness in her eyes.  
_Even though you'll finish school, you won't finish the research. You'll be dead by then..._

Lily smiled and pulled some parchment and a quill, resting it on the bed in front of her.  
"You remember what I said the last time, yeah?" she said as the brunette took the parchment.

Hermione nodded and wrote down, in note form, what Lily had first told her.  
"Can you remember the spell?" she asked, looking up.

"Alligaveritis," Lily said "And you draw a figure of eight around your and the other person's waist.

She nodded, writing the said spell down.  
"So; two people, one stays behind. Bound using alligaveritis. The one going in needs to be emotionally and physically stable. The veil will target you worst nightmares, attempting to break the bond. If the person's been in there for ten years or longer then there's no chance of being able get them back. For however many years they've been in there they lose that from their age. Even if you can get them, they could be unstable, mentally and physically."

"Bingo." Lily smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione said, folding the parchment and slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"No problem. Have you done Arithmacy?"

"Half of it. You?"

"The same. I was going to finish it in the library, if you wanted to come?"

"Sure," she nodded, standing "Let's go."

* * *

Sirius shook his head "Haven't found either of them."

"Me either." James agreed, walking over to him.

"No luck." Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Back to the castle?" The disowned Black suggested.

Lupin nodded "Yeah. Seems the most likely place."

James, already walking to the carriages, nodded "I might murder Snape... and his sodding sister."

"Lily'll see to that." Remus sighed, pulling open the door and sitting.

They rode to Hogwarts in silence.

"Dont split up this time."

"Unless they're pissed, then we go and you can stay." Sirius said quickly, walking into the castle.

"Yeah..." Hames said quietly "Moony, if that happens, explain and if they don't believe you..."

"Icecream. To the kitchens and get them icecream." Sirius said, nodding.

Remus rolled his eyes "Fine."

They walked through a corridor to the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady coming into sight.

Lily and Hermione stepped out, the painting swinging shut behind them.

"They don't look happy..." James murmured, noticing the pink eyes and rubbed cheeks.

"I told you." Remus muttered, smiling weakly at Lily and Hermione.

"Oh, brilliant..." Lily said sarcastically "Avis and then Oppugno?" she asked hopefully, looking up, though her eyes were beginning to water.

"No," Hermione said "No. Let's just... Let's just go. C'mon." Hooking her arm with Lily's, she walked her away. There were three reasons to their departure. One, she wasn't sure what Lily would do to James. Two, she couldn't stand to see either of them. Three, if she was going to fix it, she'd talk to Lily and James separately and alone.

"Moo-" James began.

"I'm going."He sighed, turning and lightly jogging after the retreating girls.

"You ok?" she asked Lily softly as they walked through the empty corridors.

"Lily! Hermione!" Remus called after them, stopping just next to them.

"I don't want to talk about him." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They couldn't pull back," Remus said.

The two girls scoffed.

Remus sighed "I know how much you both like the two of them. And they like you that much, maybe more, too. You just need to give them a chance."

"Liked." Hermione said stubbornly.

"I'm not ready." Lily shook her head.

Remus sighed "Fine. But I'm getting the four of you back together even if it kills me. Now let's go to the kitchens."

They frowned "The kitchens?" Hermione said "Why?"

Remus grinned "Icecream. And chocolate."


	40. Chapter 40

**((A. N. I haven't abandoned this story! I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long! I hope you haven't forgotten me!))**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

Chapter 40

_Hermione's real time._

"WHAT?!" Harry said, after a moment of silence, staring at Remus.

Tonks laughed slightly in the corner and Teddy gurgled softly.

Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Charlie (Who was taking a leave from Romania), Bill and Fleur exchanged a look. Some looks were of confusion, some of shock, surprise.

"My best friend is- was- dating my godfather?!"

Remus sighed "Harry, you've got to understand that at that point they were- are- both the same age."

"I don't ccare if they were- are- the same age!"

"You weren't alive then! Harry, think of it this way. When Hermione gets back, she'll know how to bring Sirius back."

Harry frowned and sat down with a thump "Yeah. Then my best friend and godfather will be going out again..."

"Age difference." Molly muttered.

"But Hermione's going out with Ron." Tonks said, carrying Teddy over to Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire; both babies giggled appreciatively.

Ginny stiffened slightly at the mention of her brother. It was an understatement to say him cheating on Hermione angered her. Even more so that it was with Lavender, in her opinion.

Bill sighed "Ron cheated on Hermione." His voice carried in a similar way when he announced Mad-Eye's death.

_Marauder Era- Kitchens_

Remus pulled a pot of chocolate ice cream from a box and walked over to the girls, who were sitting at a small table.  
"Ice cream and chocolate," he grinned "The cures to every illness. Happily provided by your local w- mate in times of need, pain and the occasional Dementor attack. Unable to fix relationships or bring people back, though I'll try my damn well hardest, but will temporarily make you feel better in those situations."

Lily smiled slightly at him and Hermione laughed softly, each taking a spoon from him.

"So why couldn't they pull back?" Hermione asked Remus, dipping her spoon into the ice cream.

"They... Couldn't."

Lily scoffed, shovelling in a spoonful of the chocolate dessert. Hermione looked up at Remus, who smiled sadly, "Lily. You need to talk about it. You can't bottle it up."

"I can do whatever I bloody want." She said sharply, taking a larger spoonful and eating it.

Hermione sighed, holding the spoon in her mouth. They _had_ to get back together.  
"He wouldn't cheat on you."

Lily looked up, eyebrows raised "You don't know him."

"I do." Remus put in "Hermione's right. He wouldn't. he cares too much about you."

"Why would he kiss _her_ then?"

"Lily, I can see the way he looks at you. He wouldn't kiss her if his own will." Hermione said, looking into her emerald eyes.

Lily sighed "And what about Sirius?" _Two can play at this game._

Hermione shrugged, "Rumours were true."

"Rumours?" Remus frowned.

"I heard he was a playboy." She scooped up some more ice cream.

Remus sighed.

"He wouldn't do that,"Lily began, mockingly "I see the way he looks at you. He cares too much about you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, to which the red-head smiled sweetly. She reminded her of Ginny...

"Stop." Remus said, looking at the two of them.

"Right." Hermione nodded, taking a large spoonful.

"Sorry." Lily licked her spoon clean.

After a moment of silence and Remus watching the two girls eat, he sighed. "Right then, it's obvious neither of you are going to talk. Let's just get back to the Common Room."

The girls nodded and stood, leaving the spoons on the table.

"Let's go then." Hermione said, and the three walked to the door. Wiping the few tears that lingered on her cheeks, Lily pushed the door open.

Standing outside, leant against the wall, heads bowed together, was Sirius and James.  
They looked over as the door opened, James at Lily,Sirius at Hermione.

Lily took a step back, but was stopped by Remus' hand on her forearm.  
"We're going to walk back _together_, civilly,"

Reluctantly, Lily nodded.

Hermione looked across at Sirius, into his stormy eyes. They didn't seem to have the usual brightness, the mischievous spark. She shrugged it off.  
Sirius looked across at Hermione. Her eyes were red rimmed. She'd been crying. Because of him. He mentally kicked himself.

Remus placed his hand on Hermione's forearm, too.

"Civilly, together." Hermione nodded, walking forward with the two.

"Alright?" Remus asked in the brightest tone he could muster.

Hermione smiled. _It must be hard for him,_ she thought _having to be stronger than he already is. Because of us._

James and Sirius nodded.

"Roght, let's get back." He said, turning and walking with the girls, the boys following suit.

A very awkward silence hung over them, only interrupted by Severus Snape walking toward them, a group of other Slytherins behind him.

"We'll,well,we'll." He drawled, a poisonous smirk forming on his face.

James and Sirius both gripped their wands, causing the other Slytherins to scamper, glaring at him.

"There's no surprise that as a Mudblood you've an... interesting group of friends." He spoke directly to Hermione.

Hermione kept a blank face, taking Remus' hand. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Snape." _I could punch him. I did Malfoy..._

The greasy haired Slytherin scoffed "Blood traitors," he gestured to James and Sirius. His eyes glazed over Lily who stood as though petrified, before resting on Remus. "And did you know dear Mr Lupin is a werewolf?"

**((Ta-da! A few things; Please please PLEASE review! I know I've left it a while but reviews seriously keep me motivated! Secondly, thank you to Lara Hillins for one of my favourite parts in this! Thirdly; Vote on the poll on my profile, please! Hope you enjoyed!))**


	41. Chapter 41

**(Thanks for the reviews! I got called an awesome author and it really made my day :') Please keep reviewing and enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: No ownership**

Chapter 41

Remus froze, his face considerably paler than before.

Lily stared at her former friend with a mixture of disbelief and disgust apparent on her face.

James' and Sirius' face both turned red with anger as they drew their wands, both cursing under their breath.

Snape smirked triumphantly at the result of his statement.

Hermione stared at him coldly before putting a smile on her lips, giving Remus' hand a small squeeze. "I did, actually," she said, looking into the future professor's coal black eyes "And I was just going to say how much I admire him. His strength through dealing with it. His courage. And I was about to express my curiosity as to how he deals with it."

Snape's smirked dripped off his face immediately.

James and Sirius pocketed their wands.

"Now," Hermione continued "If you'd kindly move, I've got to talk to someone." Then, waiting for no-one, Lily and Remus in tow, she marched past him, telling the Fat Lady the password and walking in.

James and Sirius exchanged a look of surprise before glaring at Snape and hastily following the other three.

"You knew..." Remus whispered, turning to face Hermione as James and Sirius walked in "How did you know? How?"

_Oh, well, me and my friends- Harry Potter and Ron Weasley- saw you transform. Sirius had recently escaped Azkaban, and he was on the run, trying to kill Peter who framed him for betraying Lily and James and killing thirteen people. You were trying to convince suit was Pettigrew, not Sirius. Then the moon came. Yeah, because you'll believe that and it won't ruin the future..._

"Your eyes," Hermione said gently, "Your eyes are extraordinarily amber, and the scars are tinged silver. I've read up a lot on werewolves. I can easily identify them. But, Remus, your secret is safe with me. I promise."

Remus looked down at her and nodded after a moment "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled slightly "You're welcome."

Remus then looked over at Lily. It was the first time she'd heard this news. "Lily, please don't ha-"

"Hate you?" She smiled slightly "Why would I hate you, Remus? You didn't have to tell me, but so much makes sense now that I know. It's just a shame I heard it from him. I'm proud of you."

He let out a breath of relief. He didn't think Lily would hate him, but you could never be sure.

James and Sirius watched from a distance before walking over. James stopped by Lily.

"Lils... Can we talk?" He asked cautiously.

She looked up at him, green eyes venomous "Piss off, Potter." She said darkly, before walking out of the Common Room.

"Well done, Brookie." Bellatrix grinned evilly,looking at her friend appreciatively.

Brooke smirked "I may need to scour my mouth but it worked."

Bella cackled "Be prepared, though. You may need to do more."

"oh, happily. They hurt my brother. I want to hurt them."

Bella's mouth stretched into a sickly grin "Let's just hope dear Severus doesn't find out."

"I'll go and talk to her," Hermione said, sighing and making her way to the door.

"'Mione-" Sirius said, catching her wrist lightly.

Hermione pulled her wrist from his hand and shook her head "Both of my boyfriends used to call me that. Don't." And then she walked out, the Portrait Hole swinging shut behind her.

"Lily?" Hermione called, following the noise of crying in the Room of Requirement.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Lily asked feebly, sitting curled up in an armchair.

"We're going to talk," she said, sitting opposite on a newly appeared chair "You remind me a lot of a friend back home, Lily. Her and her boyfriend had a fight once, and she swore they'd never get back together. But they both loved each other far too much to ever complete that. They're back together now."

"So?" Lily asked miserably.

"So, they're like you and James. No matter what has happened, or will happen between you, you'll always stay together."

"But what if he kissed another girl?"

"James didn't kiss her, Lily. She kissed him. James wouldn't ever cheat on you because he loves you so much."

"But-"

"No buts. You love him, too. You need to go back and talk to him. And them you need to get back together."

"Why do you care so much, Hermione?"

"Because you're my friend. Because James is my friend. Because you're both perfect together. Because-"

Lily smiled slightly "I get it."

"Good." Hermione smiled "So you'll talk to him?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Will _you_ talk to Sirius?"

Hermione paused, then shrugged "I might. But who knows? He might not be the one, and I've got too much to concentrate on to be going out with someone who's not right."

Lily nodded "I think he's the one for you." She said gently.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know, Lily."

"I've screwed up, haven't I?" James muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"No." Remus said .

"If he hasn't I have..." Sirius muttered.

"Both of you shut up," Remus said, looking between them "And listen to me..."

**((A. N. A few things; Please have a read of my other fic- Could It Work?- and let me know if you want it to be continued.**

** Please vote in my poll.**

** I'll be doing personal HCs, so feel free to PM me, tweet me ( MrsSiriusBlack2), message me on Facebook (Mrs Sirius Black) or email me (xmrsxsiriusxblack ).))**


	42. Quick Announcement!

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVE ****NOT**** abandoned this story, but due to Internet connectivity and revision for exams, the chapters may not be as frequent as they used to be. I'm really sorry and do hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing in the near future!**

**Kate**

**x**


	43. Chapter 42

**((A.N. I'm so sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I'm sorry it's really short, but please review!i promise to update much more regularly, and this one will come to an end soon (though there will be another part!). Happy reading!))**

CHAPTER 42

"How do you know if he's 'the one'?" Hermione leant against the wall, Lily by her side.

"The way he looks at you. The way you look at him. They way each of you talk about each other..." Lily said "You clearly really care about him, Hermione."

Hermione sighed quietly, mind wandering back to the ball. She had had such a wonderful time. But then again... She was here for a mission, not to become love sick of her future best friend's Godfather.

"You should talk to him." Lily suggested gently "If you talk to Sirius, I'll talk to James."

A-ha. Could _this_ be what she had to do? If Lily and James didn't get back together, there'd be no Harry and without Harry, Voldemort would never have been defeated. It was the first thing logical which could be the reason why she was here. It was worth a shot.

"I'll talk to him, then." Hermione nodded slightly

Lily smiled "Brilliant."

"Now come on, you need to talk to James."

James sighed quietly, leaning against the back of the sofa, Sirius sitting in an armchair.

"Moony said they'll take us back..."Sirius said quietly "But what if they don't?"

"When's Moony ever been wrong?"

"Right... Yeah..."

Hermione and Lily slowly walked in.

James and Sirius looked up immediately.

"Lily..."

"'Mione..." They both breathed simultaneously.

"We believe you." Lily said quietly.

"We believe that you didn't do it."

Both James and Sirius let out huge breaths of relief.

"Thank you." Sirius said quietly, standing and walking to Hermione. Lily walked over to James.

Hermione looked up quietly at Sirius, gently taking his hand "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again..." She whispered, before kissing him softly. Fireworks exploded in her mind, in his as well. He was The One.

And then the hole in her stomach appeared.


	44. Chapter 43

**((About to wrap things up, folks, but be prepared for a sequel :) ))**

CHAPTER 43

Hermione pulled back as Sirius cupped her cheek gently. Her hand and went straight to her stomach; she paled.

Sirius frowned "What's-" his eyes followed her hand. His jaw dropped "Hermione..."

She looked up at him sadly "I'll be going soon..." She whispered.

"No." He shook his head "No. No. No. No. You can't leave me, Hermione. You can't." His voice was pained, eyes distraught.

"I have to..."

**Hermione's real time...**

"So they got back together..." Tonks smiled slightly, sitting beside Remus, Teddy curled in her arms.

"They did. But then she went, and that'll be when she comes back to us..."

**The Marauders' Era...**

Hermione and Sirius sat on the sofa,curled in each others' arms, contently silent.

Hermione kissed Sirius' cheek gently as the fire crackled.

Lily passed Hermione a bundle of parchment "Those are the notes. But why do you need them, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head slightly "I can't say. But thank you. Really."

_I'm going. I'm going and I could have saved them. I could have saved them all. Harry would have his parents. Maybe things would be different in the future. Maybe they'd be better. And I'm not allowed to do anything. Nothing at all. Basically... I helped kill Lily and James Potter by not giving them any kind of warning..._

Another gap appeared in her wrist, a small hole.

Sirius gently took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled sadly up at him "I need to do some things,but I'll spend the night with you. I promise."

He nodded slightly, kissing her gently again.

She softly returned the kiss, eyes closing briefly. She gently pulled back, stroking his cheek softly before standing "I promise I'll come back."

He nodded slightly.

She offered a small smile to the others and stood, walking up to her dorm.

Once there, she packed a small bag and pulled out some parchment.

"I'm sorry, Pads..." James said, rather lamely.

"Yeah..." Sirius mumbled, looking glumly into the fire.

"Things'll get better." Lily put in helpfully.

"Yeah..." Sirius repeated, still staring into the fire, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.

"Want us to shut up?" Remus sighed.

"Yeah..."

Hermione began the first letter;

_Dear Sirius,_

_I think I do love you. I really do. I'm so sorry our time together was so short, but I promise we'll see each other soon. _

_I understand if you want to forget me. I don't expect me to stick in your mind. I'm just an ordinary, bushy haired girl. But I'm not going to forget you. Ever. _

_This has most probably been one of the best times of my life. _

_I'll see you again, Sirius, I promise, and maybe then you'll understand why I was so secretive._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione x x_

Ignoring the tear in her eye, she began the next letter.

Dear Lily and James.

_I'm so happy you two are back together. You really are meant to be. One day you'll have a big wedding, and a baby. You'll be happy. _

_Just... Be careful. There's a war coming, it's obvious and you both know it, so stay safe. _

_Lily; you've been my best friend. Thank you so very much for that._

_James; I don't doubt this, but you look after Lily and your unborn baby. You look after them._

_It's been wonderful. It really has._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione x x_

'I'll miss you...' She mentally added.

Dear Remus,

_It's been wonderful getting to know you, it really has. You've been like a brother to me. I hope that you have a great life. _

_Remus, remember. You're not a monster. You're a wonderful, intelligent, funny human being, one who unfortunately undergoes a horrible change every month._

_What I said to Snape, about respecting you, was all truth. I respect you so much, Remus._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione x x_

She sealed all three letters as another hole appeared.


	45. The End Goodbye

**((This is the end... Hold your breath and count to ten...**

**The final chapter :'( There will be a sequel, I promise and I already have a bunch of ideas! Please leave final reviews))**

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

Hermione walked down the steps, to the sofa and sitting gently on Sirius' lap.

She tossed the letters on the coffee table "You can open them when I'm gone..." She whispered before kissing his lips.

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around her, hands splayed across her petite back.

Hermione laced one hand in his black hair, holding him close, not wanting to be away from him. A tear trickled down her cheek as slowly her foot disappeared.

He pulled back, softly wiping away her tear away "You're beautiful, Hermione..." He whispered against her lips "You're so beautiful... And perfect... And you're going..."

She smiled sadly "I'm so sorry... One day... One day we can do this... I promise. I promise you..." She kissed him softly, pulling away as yet more holes appeared in her body.

Hermione took Sirius' hand in her one remaining one "I love you, Sirius," she said quietly, looking at him directly as holes appeared in her body, the sign she must leave "I love you so much. But I've got to go now. I don't want to, I really don't. But I have to. My time here is done. It'll be a while before you see me again. Don't hang on if you don't want to..." Now she was simply a torso, floating in the air. She wrapped her arms around him tightly before pulling back as her arms went, kissing him gently on the lips. Then she disappeared.

Sirius blinked slowly.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Trying, but failing, to digest what had just happened.

The woman he had fallen in love with...

Gone.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

The first time he had cried in almost four years.

She was gone.

And that was the day that Sirius Black swore he would never love a girl again.


End file.
